La Rebelde, El Bailarín y El Zorro
by CutiePie175
Summary: Ahri, la Kumiho Ancestral, se encuentra con Xayah y Rakan, la pareja Vastayana más peligrosa de Runaterra. Los tres se ven envueltos en un viaje juntos, pero Ahri está interesada en algo más que su destino. ¿Acaso Rakan era inmune a sus encantos? ¿Tan importante era La Rebelde para él? Desde luego Ahri intentará descubrir las respuestas a todas sus preguntas
1. Capítulo 1- Interesada

Atención: Los personajes de League of Legends son propiedad de Riot Games.

(Si fueran míos Yasuo no existiría :v)

Capítulo 1- Interesada

Xayah y Rakan acababan de escapar de un pueblo humano que tenía como prisionero un Vastaya, obligándolo a producir magia para sus artefactos bélicos. El hombre-nutria había partido a su pueblo bajo el cuidado de otros 2 ayudantes, por lo que Xayah no estaba muy preocupada por su seguridad.

Pasando por un pequeño camino en el bosque, vieron una carreta con 6 hombres que iba hacia ellos. Los individuos parecían eufóricos y satisfechos de alcohol, así que Rakan sospechó que quisieran armar problemas.

Efectivamente, el hombre manejando la carreta cambió levemente su rumbo, lo suficiente para pisar la capa de Rakan y mancharla con barro. Xayah lo agarró del brazo para evitar un ataque impulsivo por parte de su compañero, así que él se limitó a mirarlos con furia, al menos hasta que los pasajeros de la carreta comenzaron a burlarse de él y de su chica por sus rasgos vastayanos, diciendo que esos lares del bosque eran peligrosos para "un par de pájaros lejos de su nido".

\- Oye preciosa, ¿Te gustaría dejar a éste pomposo fenómeno de circo y venir con nosotros? Apuesto a que podemos pasarla mejor.- Dijo presumidamente uno de los hombres

Rakan estaba a punto de tirarse hacia ellos con intenciones de derribar la carreta entera, pero se detuvo cuando notó dos afiladas plumas impactando a pocos centímetros de la cara de el presuntuoso hombre que se tomó la libertad de llamarla "preciosa". El sujeto abrió los ojos como platos y ordenó al conductor que siguiera rápido su camino.

Apenas el vehículo se fue, Rakan se sentó en un tronco y comenzó a limpiar su capa.

-Eso bastará para asustarlos - Comentó Xayah.

-Pero que imbéciles, ¿Puedes creer lo que hicieron? El Gran Rakan no se los perdonará- Dijo consternado.

-Ya, cariño, cuando termines con eso deberíamos seguir nuestro camino. Tenemos que llegar al pueblo que acordamos antes del anochecer.

-De acuerdo, sigamos. Pero me gustaría parar a comer antes.-Dijo mientras se paraba y acomodaba su querida capa.

-Seguro, creo que podemos detenernos a almorzar en algu...

-Quiero comer chocolate!- mencionó emocionado Rakan.

-No, creo que deberíam...

-Vamos a comer chocolateee!~ Cantó con un tono alegre, interrumpiendo por segunda vez a Xayah, quién sonrió frente al entusiasmo de su compañero.

Pero ellos en ningún momento se percataron de que una Vastaya femenina de nueve colas los había estado espiando desde las intrincadas ramas de un árbol cercano.

¿Así que esa era la pareja letal de la que había escuchado? ¿La mortífera combinación de compañeros que luchaban por la libertad Vastayana? Ahri estaba interesada, muy interesada; sobre todo en el acompañante masculino.

Sus ojos estaban inundados con un amor que nunca había visto en todos sus años de hipnotizar guerreros con sus encantos. Si había un hombre que podía resistirse a su hermoso rostro de fémina, curvas insinuantes y orejas de zorro definitivamente tenía que ser él. A pesar de sus pintas de mujeriego, Ahri sospechaba que el vínculo con su alma gemela era de mucha mayor influencia que cualquiera de sus hechizos de encantamiento, pero quería averigüarlo. Tenía que averigüarlo.

¿Podría hacer a Rakan caer ante sus deleites seductores?

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que si alguien lo lee espero que le guste :3 Voy a sacar más capítulos (obviamente). Espero su apoyo!**

 **Disculpen si hay errores conceptuales respecto a la personalidad de algún personaje o algo, la verdad Xayah y Rakan salieron hace poco así que todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con ellos, pero me encantan como pareja :3 Gracias a todos :** D


	2. Capitulo 2- Presentación

Ahri persiguió silenciosamente a Rakan y Xayah durante un tiempo a través de árboles y ramas, haciendo uso de su desarrollada agilidad. Vió como bromeaban y jugueteaban, pero también planeaban y organizaban con asombrosas tácticas sus futuros ataques y movimientos... o al menos Xayah lo hacía.

-¿Estás escuchando Rakan?

-¿Eh? Ah si... Definitivamente.

-Lo tomaré como un no. ¿Qué pasa? Has estado distraído.-

"Cómo pudo notarlo?" Se preguntó Ahri. Ella no había notado ninguna diferencia, parecía completamente normal. Supuso que se conocen mucho, deben tener una profunda conexión.

-Hmmm, No sé por qué, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que nos están observando -Dijo mientras daba una mirada panorámica en busca de algún acosador.

A Ahri se le aceleró el corazón, no podía permitirse ser descubierta en tan bochornosa situación. Alcanzó a esconderse detrás de un árbol antes de que la vieran, pero ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de su presencia?

-¿Observando?.- preguntó Xayah mientras buscaba algún intruso - ¿Crees que alguno de esos tipos de la carreta nos siguió?

-No lo sé, apuremos el paso. Quizás solo sea mi imaginación.- Se excusó Rakan, todavía preocupado.

Siguieron hablando normalmente de experiencias pasadas de las cuales Ahri no estaba al tanto, pero escuchaba atenta sus palabras. Quería entender todo lo que pudiera de su cercana relación antes de presentarse ante ellos. Sin duda tendría que intervenir con alguna excusa si quería permanecer con ellos el suficiente tiempo para analizarlos y provocar a Rakan.

-Creo que en poco tiempo llegaremos a un pueblo humano, ahí podemos buscar algo para comer.- Dijo Xayah mientras observaba los alrededores.

Rakan puso una enorme sonrisa y tomó aire para decir algo, pero ésta vez Xayah lo interrumpió.

-No, no vamos a comer chocolate. No podemos hacerlo cada vez que pasamos por un asentamiento. Además es un poblado joniano, no estamos seguros de que nos reciban precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

La desepcion y tristeza del bailarín eran prácticamente palpables, debido a un expresivo puchero que a Ahri le resultó tierno.

Anduvieron por un rato más hasta que los tres divisaron al mismo tiempo un conjunto de negocios y casas.

Xayah y Rakan entraron primero al pueblo, mientras que Ahri continuaba siguiéndolos por detrás, camuflándose entre las personas, o al menos eso intentaba...

Los tórtolos iban de tienda en tienda pero nadie quería venderles nada. Se excusaban diciendo que habían cerrado sus puestos o que no les quedaba más mercadería, mientras se susurraban cosas entre ellos y los miraban con desprecio.

-¿Crees que consigamos algo para comer aquí, _Miella?_

-No lo creo, _Miello;_ no parecen muy abiertos a comerciar con vastayas.- Respondió la encapuchada.

Era visible que estaban en un problema. Ahri reconoció ésto como lo que era: Una oportunidad de salvar el día. Pero ella también era una Vastaya, si los jonianos no querían tener nada que ver con 2 pájaros, podrían también rechazar a un zorro... pero no a ella. Ahri era especial, ningún humano se resistiría a sus encantos. Era 'hora de abrir el telón', como diría aquel extravagante artista enmascarado de Jonia.

Ahri se paró delante de ellos y se preparó para una llamativa presentación, mientras Xayah y Rakan la miraban extrañados.

-He visto que tienen un problema, encantadora pareja Vastayana. Cómo compañera de raza que soy no puedo ignorar su situación. Si me permiten, he de ayudarlos a conseguir comida de éste pueblo, que se niega fríamente al comercio interracial.- Terminó Ahri su proposición, intentando parecer lo menos sospechosa posible.

Xayah levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, y Rakan la atravezaba con la mirada. Parecía estar prestándole una nula atención.

Ahri carraspeó y continuó con su presentación.

\- Permitanme presentarme: Mi nombre es Ahri, tengo el título de La Kumiho Ancestral. Como ustedes soy una Vastaya, con la diferencia de que antes era un zorro. Planeo ayudarlos con su problema respecto a la comida, pues a mí si han de venderme su mercancía.-

Xayah la miró extrañada y preguntó:

-¿Por qué crees que estarían dispuestos a comerciar contigo? También eres una Vastaya. Además, no pedimos tu ayuda, estamos bien así.- Contestó Xayah, negándose secamente a la propuesta de Ahri.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que harán luego? Seguro que una planificadora experta como tú sabrá que el camino de aquí al norte está repleto de pueblos jonianos. Nadie les venderá nada. No quieren robar, ¿o si? Eso podría traer consecuencias indeseadas.-

Xayah se quedó pensando con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Sabía que la provocativa mujer tenía razón. Mientras tanto, Rakan se mantenía imparcial, no parecía desconfiar de Ahri, así que intervino:

-¿Que quieres a cambio? Definitivamente no nos ofreces ayuda como un acto de buen corazón.

-Haha, eso es cruel, Señor Bailarín- Dijo con voz de niña, mientras sonreía. -Pues quizás tengas razón. He oído que van hacia el norte. Necesito estar en un lugar que queda de camino hacia allí, pero no estoy segura de cómo ir sola. Podría pagar un acompañante o una carreta, desde luego, pero viajar con ustedes parecía mucho más interesante. Serán solo unos días, no tardaremos mucho.- Propuso la mujer zorro convincentemente.

-¿QUÉ? - Gritó Xayah - ¿Como que quieres acompañarnos?¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que no. Somos una pareja que vive escapando. Quizás tengamos problemas en el camino, y otro integrante del que preocuparnos solo sería una carga.

-Oh querida, les aseguro que no seré precisamente una carga.- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa malévola, haciendo flotar su orbe de magia espiritual, dando a entender sus poderes mágicos.

-Parece una maga poderosa, amor. Quizás nos sea útil en el camino.- Le susurró Rakan a su pareja. Mientras miraba a la maga, agregó:

-Bueno, al menos puede cargar las cosas.

Cuando Ahri escuchó ésto se sintió perpleja e indignada. ¿"cargar las cosas"?¿Como podían humillarla de esa manera? ¿Acaso creían que era una mula?. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas y se propuso ponerse en marcha de una vez por todas. Iba a hacer lo que mejor sabía: Engañar. Era hora del show.

Con un tono triste y mirando para abajo, dijo:

-Si de verdad no quieren mi ayuda no los obligaré a nada. La verdad... yo... te admiro, Xayah. He oído mucho de ti y de sus aventuras. Sé cómo se esfuerzan para lograr la libertad de nuestra especie, así que estaba buscando una oportunidad para agradecerte, conocerte más y quizás formar un vínculo. N-no tengo ninguna amiga, y menos de mi propia raza... - Dijo fingiendo un tono melancólico. Xayah y Rakan hasta creían haber visto una lágrima.

La Rebelde se sonrojó y miró para el piso. El discurso de Ahri la había convencido.

-... D-de acuerdo, puedes venir con nosotros. 4 días. Es el límite. No me importa a donde tienes que ir, pero en 4 días tenemos que comenzar una nueva misión y no necesitamos más ayuda. Ahora, veamos si puedes lograr lo que prometiste, nos estamos muriendo de hambre.-

Ahri festejó en su cabeza. 4 días eran más que suficientes.

-Oh claro, no te preocupes cielo. La comida viene en camino.-

La chica fue a la primera tienda que vió, meneando sus 9 colas y abriendo su escote. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca del vendedor empezó su acto.

-Oh, pobre alma en pena la de ésta señorita. ¿Podría haber algún caballero que pueda aliviar éste hambre? No he comido en días, así que estaría dispuesta a hacer **cualquier cosa** por algún alimento.-

Dejo a su imaginación como terminó la situación.

Ahri volvió dichosa con comida y bebida para semanas. Rakan y Xayah la miraron sorprendidos.

-Tu... ¿cómo lo...- preguntó Rakan

-Oh ¿Ésto? Solo fue cortesía de un amable caballero. No es nada si sabés cómo usar los encantos femeninos.- Contestó Ahri, guiñando un ojo.

Xayah resopló algo molesta y propuso que partan hacia su destino cuando hayan terminado de comer. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que se sentaron en una parte aislada del pueblo a devorar su festín.

Rakan seguía triste por la ausencia del chocolate.

 **=w=**

 **Acá termino el segundo capítulo :3 Gracias por los comentarios. Ojalá les guste el resto de la historia (no tengo idea cual va a ser, la voy pensando a medida que escribo xD) Si tienen alguna pregunta, crítica, comentario o insulto pueden escribirlo y yo lo voy a leer c: Saludos :D**


	3. Capítulo 3- Viajes y sueños

-Entonces... ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?-

Xayah le preguntó a Ahri con normalidad mientras los tres caminaban hacia el norte por un sendero solitario.

-Ahri, me llamo Ahri- Respondió con una paciencia fingida.

-De acuerdo, Airi.- Comentó Rakan burlándose con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hacía que las chicas temblaran, pero pertenecía a una sola.

La mujer zorro se llevó la mano a la cara, en parte por lo estúpido de su broma, pero también para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Mi nombre es Rakan, y ella es Xayah. Somos una pareja que tiene como objetivo liberar a los Vastaya de las prisiones idealistas de Jonia. Ella planifica todos nuestros movimientos y dirige las peleas, y yo soy una encantadora distracción con una capa **fabulosa.** -

Xayah miró para arriba mientras se preparaba para otro gran discurso sobre la capa de su prometido. Pero, sorprendente, ésto no fue lo que escuchó.

De repente, Rakan se puso serio y acotó:

-Aunque... parece que ya sabías todo ésto. ¿Por que estabas siguiéndonos, Airi?-

La chica se sonrojó hasta las nueve colas. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Dejaron que los acompañara aún sabiendo que los había estado siguiendo?

Rakan parecía un chico despreocupado y distraído, pero no podía ser tomado a la ligera en cuanto a percepción y astucia. El muchacho estaba atento a todo.

-¿Siguiendolos? N-no sé de qué estás hablando, ¿Por que habría de...-

-No tienes que decirnos si no quieres- Interrumpió el bailarín -Solo queremos saber si podemos confiar en ti... No, espera, de hecho quizás eso sea mucho. En realidad yo estoy bien solo con saber que no me matarás mientras duermo... o peor, que me robarás mi capa... ¿No lo harás verdad?-

Él la miró preocupado. ¿De verdad creía que alguien se iba a robar su estúpida capa? Aunque Ahri reconocía que esas plumas se veían hermosas con la luz del atardecer.

Suspiró mientras pensaba para sus adentros "De verdad éste chico no tiene remedio...". Rió un poco e intentó calmarlo sobre el tema de su capa.

-Oye Rakan, a decir verdad mi nombre es Ahri, no Airi. ¿Lo sabés verdad?

-¿Eh? ah... si, claro. Hey Xayah, ¿Cuando descansaremos? Estoy hecho polvo.

(Él simplemente la ignoró.)

-Hmmm... Todavía quedan algunas horas de luz, podremos acampar en algún lado cuando oscurezca.

Luego de algunas horas de agotadoras caminatas, canciones Vastayanas y románticas anécdotas, Xayah cedió a asentarse para pasar la noche. Ella también estaba cansada, aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo.

-Deberíamos adentrarnos un poco en el bosque. Si algún cazador joniano encuentra tres Vastayas durmiendo en el medio del camino no creo que los tape y les acomode las almohadas. -Dijo Xayah irónicamente, aunque tenía sentido.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Tenemos almohadas? Escuché que esas cosas humanas están rellenas de ... ¡Pluuumas! - Rakan hizo un gesto escalofriante con la mano, intentando asustar a Xayah, después de todo ellos eran mitad ave así que también tenían plumas.

\- Solo es un dicho querido. Miren esos árboles de allá, parecen formar un espacio cerrado, podríamos descansar ahí.

A todos les pareció una buena idea, así que se quedaron tirados sin decir nada por un rato, estaban agotados. Comieron algunas sobras de la comida que gratamente había conseguido su acompañante y acordaron dormir hasta la mañana.

Xayah y Rakan se acurrucaron muy juntos. Se veían muy cómodos, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la tercera en discordia. Ahri nunca había dormido en el piso así sin más, pero hizo lo que pudo para acomodarse entre sus felpudas colas que servían como manta, almohada y colchón. Le pareció bastante útil.

Ahri trataba de dormir, pero Xayah y Rakan seguían hablando. Ésto le convenía a su investigación, pero de verdad tenía mucho sueño.

-Oye Rakan, nunca te pregunté ésto... Es algo vergonzoso, pero... ¿Quien fue tu primer amor?-

Ahri paró las orejas.

\- Wow, vaya ¿Mi primer amor? Está más que claro que fuiste tu, princesa. -Hizo una pequeña pausa- ... Solo para estar seguro, yo mismo no cuento ¿Verdad?- Dijo el chico, posando engreídamente.

Xayah río un poco y continuó con su cuestionario.

-¿De verdad fui yo? Eres la persona más encantadora que conozco y que jamás conoceré, me juego mis plumas a que dejaste muchos corazones rotos en el camino.- La Rebelde parecía convencida. ¿Quien no lo estaría? Su pareja era notablemente... llamativa.

-No puedo decir que no fue así, pero tú eres la única, primera y última chica por la que daría cualquier cosa en el mundo. Nunca sentí algo así por nadie más. Eres la primera en mi vida, Xayah. La primera, la segunda, la tercera y todas las que le siguen.- Rakan le acarició el pelo suavemente. Xayah parecía muy feliz por sus palabras, así que lo abrazó y le dijo que lo amaba.

-A decir verdad... -Dijo Rakan temerosamente, pero solo recibió una mirada fulminante. -Estaba ésta linda chica Noxiana que parecía estar muy pegada a mí. Oh y una vez vino una pelirroja...-

Xayah puso cara de molesta, pero luego se rió un poco y golpeó a Rakan en el hombro.

Ahri entendió que había sido un pequeño chiste. Parecían bromear mucho entre ellos.

De verdad deseaba tener alguien así. Había tenido tantas personas, pero todas se sentían vacías. Sus palabras no tenían sentido para ella, todo era una actuación, un pasaje para conseguir lo que les importaba: su cuerpo. Las palabras que escuchó de Rakan realmente deprimieron a la mujer zorro. No exactamente su contenido, sino el hecho de que no iban dirigidas a ella. Bajó sus orejas y abrazó una de sus colas para intentar dormir.

Si él estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía, ¿Podría ella hacer algo al respecto? Ahri no quería separarlos, no era su principal objetivo, pero era necesario para cumplir sus deseos. No podría hacer nada con Rakan si él no dejaba de pensar en su pareja. Pensó que podría distraerlo y sacar a Xayah del camino durante un tiempo, pero sería difícil con lo mentalizada que es esa chica.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo. Claro! Solo tenía que hacer que se pelearan. ¿Que tan difícil podía ser? Todas las parejas pelean.

Seguramente se separarían de alguna forma durante un rato, y ahí podría planificar y poner en práctica sus jugadas. Parecía un buen plan, pero no podía pensar en ese momento, estaba muy cansada y los ronquidos de Rakan no la dejaban concentrarse.

"Ahh, de verdad es lindo hasta cuándo duerme~" Pensó inocentemente la maga.

Se sonrojó un poco cuando se descubrió a si misma con esos pensamientos adolescentes, así que se forzó a dormir.

Esa noche, Ahri soñó que Rakan la sostenía en sus brazos y le hablaba al oído, mientras comían chocolate a montones.

El artista engreído soñó que se besaba a sí mismo. Si, casi siempre sueña eso.

Y Xayah... soñó que la desplumaban para hacer una almohada. Maldito Rakan.

\--

 **La verdad no sé cuan largos deberían ser los capítulos, pero como insisten con que actualice hago lo que puedo . (Mi cuenta no se carrea sola ahre xD)**

 **Muchas gracias por los coments :3**

 **Ahri siempre es un zorra porque... literalmente es eso :v pero es su personalidad. Si tiene frases como "No te detengas" no hay que ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta. Saludos a todos y que estén bien :D**


	4. Capítulo 4- El plan

Luego de una agitada noche, Ahri despertó a la mañana, mucho antes que Rakan y Xayah. Aprovechó para caminar por los alrededores pensando en un plan, tarareando melodías y meditando lo que había escuchado del bailarín.

Pensó en como podía hacer que se pelearan, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Xayah no parecía enojarse con Rakan, aunque muchas veces no le prestaba atención a sus planes o era imprudente.

Quizás podía involucrarse un poco más y usar sus dones femeninos, pero no sabía cuan celosa era Xayah o cuan tolerante era Rakan. Tendría que averigüarlo.

Cuando Ahri volvió la pareja ya estaba despierta.

-Oh, buenos días. Se veían muy cómodos y lindos juntos, no quise molestarlos.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho, ya es casi el mediodía, perdimos toda la mañana durmiendo. Estamos muy atrasados en nuestro camino, vamos a tener que arreglárnosla para llegar a tiempo.- Xayah hablaba muy rápido por la preocupación mientras agarraba las cosas y Rakan se acomodaba la ropa y el peinado.

-Oye encapuchada, creo que debería decirte algo respecto al siguiente sendero.- Ahri le comentó en voz baja.

-¿Mm? Si, dime- Contestó sin parar de juntar cosas.

-Hay una conocida taberna a 2 horas de aquí, en nuestra dirección. No deberían tener problemas en dejarnos pasar, y ahi podemos conseguir una carreta por un buen precio. Así llegaríamos más rápido a tu des... _nuestro_ destino, y podemos tomar un par de bebidas para el camino, ¿Que te parece? Sé que suelen frecuentar muchas.

-¿Estás segura? Supongo que no es una mala idea, Rakan siempre está quejándose de que está agotado de caminar. De acuerdo, pasaremos por ahí.

El plan de Ahri estaba en marcha. "El alcohol es el mayor disipador de temores, miedos y vergüenzas", como le había dicho un conocido cervecero Freljordiano.

Luego de levantar campamento, empezaron su caminata hacia la taberna.

En el trayecto, Ahri trataba de estrechar lazos con ellos, haciéndoles preguntas sobre sus experiencias y aventuras, o temas personales como donde se conocieron y como se enamoraron.

Mientras Rakan le contaba su versión de la historia de la taberna, Ahri aprovechaba para reírse encantadoramente, hacerle cumplidos (que eran bien recibidos por el ego del soporte) y pegársele cada vez más, hasta agarrarlo del brazo y caminar de esa forma frente a su prometida.

"Pues vaya, parece que si es celosa", pensó Ahri. Podía verse desde La Isla de Las Sombras que Xayah estaba muerta de celos por el atrevido comportamiento de su acompañante, pero no parecía querer intervenir.

Rakan comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por las miradas que se dedicaban las dos mujeres y el pesado ambiente que habían generado. Ahri sonreía y trataba de seguir la conversación normalmente, actuando lo más amistosa posible, mientras apretaba el brazo del chico contra su parte delantera.

No había reacción en él. Parecía más bien preocupado por Xayah, que permanecía callada y mirando el piso. Por favor, ¿Acaso no le generaba nada la cercanía con la mujer zorro?. No había caso.

-Oye amor, ¿Te sientes bien? Si estás cansada puedo llevarte en mi espalda.

-¡Estoy bien!- La chica contestó agresivamente, estaba de mal humor y no soportaba que Rakan no supiera el por qué.

Ambas mujeres vieron la sorpresa y el desentendimiento del muchacho, que parecía totalmente perdido por la reacción de su novia. Xayah acotó:

-Estoy bien Rakan... solo déjame en paz.- Ésta vez con un tono triste, mirando para abajo.

Cada vez entendía menos.

La Rebelde se adelantó. Todavía se podía ver en el camino, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar su conversación.

-Dale un poco de espacio, seguro se le pasará en un rato. Las mujeres solemos ponernos de mal humor a veces.- Le explicó Ahri, mientras se acercaba más a él, sonriendo.

-Pero... tan de repente, nunca lo había hecho antes.-

Se veía triste. Sus nueve colas temblaron y comenzó a sentir algo de culpa, pero ya había llegado muy lejos para abandonar ahí.

Estaba segura de que podría conquistarlo sin usar hechizos, pero él no parecía ceder a notar a la linda mujer al lado suyo. Qué descortés.

Xayah de vez en cuando volteaba para observar a la intrusa intentando apropiarse de su chico.

Y así llegaron a la taberna. Una que extrañamente Xayah y Rakan no conocían.

Un fornido Vastaya mitad oso estaba sentado en la puerta, observando a los que entraban en el bar.

-¡Oh, una amiga Vastaya! Qué bueno que es ver una cara de tu misma especie de vez en cuando. Pasa, pasa, hablaremos adentro. ¿Estás sola?- El hombre parecía jovial y un poco pasado de copas, pero Xayah no pudo rehusarse.

-No, de hecho estoy con otros 2 vas...-

-¡Pues que pasen! Ya nos encontraremos adentro, podemos servirles un par de tragos.

Era una taberna común y corriente para la Rebelde, ya había estado en muchas parecidas. Había varios humanos tomando y jugando a las cartas, algunos hombres coqueteando con las cantineras, nada fuera de lo normal.

El Vastaya se presentó como Xuan, un hombre algo peludo con orejas y torso de oso pardo, de un pueblo cercano al de Rakan.

-¿Que la trae por aquí, señorita? No estoy preocupado, no parece una chica fácil de derribar, pero quizás no debería separarse de su grupo por éstos lares.- Estaba tomando una gran cerveza mientras conversaba con ella.

-Estoy en un viaje, y me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar una carreta. Respecto a lo de mi grupo, yo me separé de ellos, pero puedo cuidarme sola, de todas formas deben estar por llegar.- Dijo Xayah mirando hacia la puerta, esperando por sus compañeros.

-Parece que tú chica se adelantó en entrar, seguro ya está averigüando sobre nuestro transporte- Dijo Ahri mientras miraba por la ventana de la taberna.

-Espero que esté bien, los chicos siempre intentan coquetear con ella. No me necesita para rechazarlos apropiadamente, me necesita para no cortarles todo el cuerpo con sus dagas.-

Ahri tragó saliva.

-Parece algo... agresiva- Contestó con una sonrisa fingida.- Deberíamos entrar a buscarla.-

Rakan y Ahri entraron al bar, atrayendo todas las miradas. Esa belleza con nueve colas y el chico guapo con capa no eran fáciles de ignorar, hasta Xayah pensó que lucían bien juntos.

-Ahí estás querida. No te adelantes así, podría ser peligroso.- Le dijo Ahri con malicia. Sabía perfectamente por qué se había separado.

Xayah respondió con su mayor mirada asesina, mientras la mujer zorro sonreía.

-Hey, amor, ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado.- Rakan intentó tomar su mano, pero ésta fue rechazada. Xayah volteó la mirada, confundiendo más al bailarin.

-¡Eres tu!, Rakan ¿Verdad? ¡Nunca pensé que te vería aquí! La gente de mi pueblo habla de ti todo el tiempo, parece que hiciste una actuación ahí hace un tiempo, los dejaste cautivados, ¡Todos ansían verte de nuevo, hombre! - Xuan parecía muy entusiasmado de encontrar al chico.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho, quizás vuelva en un tiempo. ¡Comunícales mis saludos!- Rakan amaba que lo reconocieran y se acordaran de él.

-Mi nombre es Xuan, también soy un Vastaya, como podrás ver. Tu compañera dijo que están buscando un transporte, ¿No? Hace un rato se llevó la última carreta un grupo de hombres ebrios, pero por el gran Rakan y sus bellas amistades podría preguntar por aquí si alguien tiene una disponible.- Dijo Xuan con una sonrisa, la misma que tenía siempre.

-¡Muchas gracias! Nos sería de gran ayuda- Contestó Rakan amablemente.

Se había olvidado del enojo de Xayah, pero parece que ella no. A pesar de que Ahri había soltado el brazo del muchacho al entrar a la taberna, la Rebelde seguía en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si la maga había pedido acompañarlos solo para llegar a su destino a salvo... ¿Quería algo más?¿Acaso le gustaba Rakan? Xayah nunca había estado preocupada por algo así. Sabía que aunque todas las mujeres deseaban a su prometido, ninguna sabía que hacer con él. Pero esa chica era distinta, parecía gustarle solo por el hecho de que esté enamorado de otra mujer.

A Xayah le resultaban muy complejos y molestos éstos temas, podría matarla y ya, pero a Rakan no le gustaría.

Por el momento, no podía enojarse con él, eso era lo que quería Ahri, así que insultó un poco a Rakan para descargarse y volvió a la normalidad.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba un integrante, ¿Donde había ido esa chica?.

Ahri estaba en la barra ordenando varias cervezas y algunas otras bebidas para los tres. Cuatro, si Xuan se les unía.

Ahri volvió sonriente a la mesa con generosos vasos de cerveza.

-¡Gente! -Ahri gritó para todo el bar - ¡¿A quién le gustan los concursos de bebidas?! - Preguntó a viva voz, mostrando los grandes vasos.

Recibió una satisfactoria respuesta de toda la taberna. Después de todo, eso era lo que se hacía ahí: Beber.

Todos se sentaron en ronda, viendo a los 3 nombrados "concursantes".

-Hey, ¿Qué les parece una pequeña apuesta? - La mujer zorro parecía tener una malvada idea en mente.

-¿De qué hablas? Nosotros ni siquiera accedimos a jugar...- Xayah no parecía tener paciencia para bromas.

-Vamos amor, ¡divirtamonos un poco! No hemos tomado nada desde la misión del calabozo en esa cueva.

-Tsch... ¿Que quieres apostar?- No parecía gustarle nada la idea, pero nunca se sabe lo que piensa la Rebelde, ella dice que "nunca cae en una trampa sin estar preparada".

Ahri sonrió con una maligna expresión en su rostro, moviendo un poco sus orejas.

\- El ganador podrá hacer que los otros dos hagan lo que él quiera.- Se puso una mano en la cara.

Ésto iba a ser interesante.

\--

 **Bueno, Ahri es una zorra, como siempre :v**

 **Espero que les guste :3 Rakan es un bobo, ¿Por que los chicos no se dan cuenta de las cosas más obvias? TTnTT**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, que estén bien~**


	5. Capítulo 5- La apuesta

"¿Lo que quiera? Entonces sería que esa mujer se vaya lejos y me deje en paz con Rakan". Las dos tenían exactamente la misma idea en mente.

Ambas deseaban ganar con igual intensidad, así todo podría ser como querían.

Empezaron a beber lo más rápido que pudieron mientras toda la taberna las animaba. Rakan se lo tomaba con calma, pocos recordaban que era parte del juego.

Los vasos se fueron apilando en la mesa.

-¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme, pequeña?- Dijo Ahri apoyando el vaso vacío fuertemente en la mesa.

-Llevo años de tabernas, no me subestimes- Xayah hizo lo mismo.

Ambas se desafiaron con la mirada y pidieron otra ronda.

La gente ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿10? ¿15? Un campesino dijo que había llegado a contar 18 vasos cada una, pero ya se empezaba a complicar. Xayah se veía notablemente mareada, y Ahri estaba diciendo incoherencias, trabando las sílabas. Estaban en su límite, pero ninguna quería perder. No iban a renunciar a Rakan.

\- O-oigan chicas, era solo un juego, ¿Podrían beber más calmadamente?- El soporte comenzaba a preocuparse por su bienestar, sobretodo el de su novia.

\- ¿¡UN JUEGO?! - Gritaron las dos. Sabían lo que podían perder, no era solo un juego.

Un par de vasos más tarde las chicas no podían más. Dejaron el último vaso y se desplomaron sobre la mesa.

"Ga-gané..." pensaron las dos.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad superaron el récord de 22 vasos del Borracho Willy? Y son solo dos chicas... pero las dos están desmayadas, así que parece que tenemos un ganador muchachos- Anunció el hombre que servía los tragos.

Rakan había tomado 7 vasos y había ganado, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?.

-¿De verdad gané? Wow...- No se lo podía creer, nadie ahí podía, pero las reglas de éstos concursos siempre eran las mismas: beber lo máximo que puedan pero sin desmayarse... o morir.

Todos en la taberna se estaban imaginando lo que Rakan le pediría a dos hermosas chicas. Lo felicitaban y le deseaban suerte, con algunos toques de envidia, pero el bailarín sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

Agarró a las 2 chicas en sus brazos y las apoyó cuidadosamente en la carreta conseguida amablemente por Xuan.

-¡Adios, suertudo Vastaya! Te recordaremos como el héroe de la taberna, Rakan el Encantador.- Xuan lo saludaba alegremente mientras el chico ponía la carreta en movimiento y tarareaba joviales melodías.

Siguió camino sin detenerse durante horas, hacia donde creía que debía ir, después de todo solo había un sendero.

Las agotadas Vastaya no daban signos de recobrar la conciencia. Rakan todavía se preguntaba por qué se lo habían tomado tan en serio.

De verdad no se daba cuenta de nada, a veces podía ser desesperante. Un tedioso chico presumido que amaba recibir halagos y llamar la atención... pero también tenía una sonrisa incomparable, quería y cuidaba a Xayah como nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

El bailarín le corrió el pelo de la cara a su novia y la acarició mientras dormía, pensando en lo linda que se veía, a pesar de haber tomado una exagerada cantidad de alcohol.

Eran la pareja perfecta. Se complementaban el uno al otro tanto en las misiones y en la lucha como en su sentido del humor y demostraciones de afecto.

Xayah y Ahri estaban apoyadas una en la otra, casi parecían amigas.

De repente, Rakan salió de su trance al escuchar un ruido que esfumó toda la paz del momento. Era gente, bastante. Insinuaba que eran entre 20 y 30.

Venían directo hacia él por el otro lado del camino, así que se cruzarían.

No le dió mucha importancia porque ¿Que tanta mala suerte podía tener como para toparse con cazadores y/o jonianos agresivos con su raza, mientras la poderosa maga y la despiadada tiradora dormían? Seguramente solo eran viajeros, así que siguió su camino.

Vió aparecer 4 carretas negras con varios hombres gritando y riendo fuertemente, pero cuando empezó a ver armas sabía que no había tomado la desicion correcta.

Antes de que lo vieran tomó una manta y tapó a las muchachas para no meterlas en problemas (aunque sus orejas eran difíciles de ocultar).

Cuando pasaron por al lado hizo su mayor esfuerzo por hacerse invisible, había escuchado de un Vastaya felino que podía hacerlo, pero definitivamente no le salió. De hecho llamó más la atención por los movimientos extraños.

No lo había pensado muy bien.

-¡Detengan las carretas!- Gritó el que parecía estar al mando. Se bajó con algunos hombres más y se dirigió hacia Rakan.

"¡Diablos! Si éstos tipos no me matan definitivamente Xayah lo hará... Malditos dones para llamar la atención."

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que los de raza sucia no pueden estar en éstas partes de Jonia. - Rakan vió que tenía un ojo casi completamente blanco. Se preguntó que le podría haber pasado, parecía como si se hubiera lastimado gravemente.

-Estoy haciendo un encargo, ¿Necesita algo? Estoy realmente apurado.- Trató de zafar de alguna forma.

\- ¿Y ellas son parte de tu encargo? Porque quizás sea mejor que lo terminemos nosotros ¿Sabes? Conocemos bien el camino, y podemos pagarte lo que te hayan prometid...-

-No. - El soporte ni siquiera lo dejó terminar. Defendería a esas chicas aunque le costara la vida. O peor, la capa.

El hombre se puso serio. No le había gustado el atrevimiento del vastaya, ya que para él era una raza inferior.

-Entonces del modo difícil será.-

Los hombres empezaron a bajarse sin ninguna orden y rodearon la carreta. Parecía no haber más opciones que pelear como pudiera. Si Xayah estuviera despierta bajarían del pedestal a ese estúpido arrogante con un par de rápidos movimientos.

Los hombres comenzaron a atacarlo, pero el chico los esquivaba pretenciosamente mientras se burlaba y humillaba sus agresiones. Había derribado a 10 o 15 cuando uno lo tomó por sorpresa; otros se aprovecharon de ésto y lo sostuvieron por detrás, como si de una fiera salvaje se tratara. Hizo lo que pudo para zafarse, pero era un soporte después de todo, sus capacidades de lucha no eran las mejores, él era más una distracción para el verdadero show. Pero ahora su acompañante no estaba para ayudarlo, así que tendría que aguantarse una golpiza hasta encontrar una oportunidad para escapar.

El hombre tuerto lo miró de arriba y sacó un arma, para sorpresa de Rakan. Generalmente, pocos Jonios cazaban Vastayas para venderlos por su magia o exotismo, pero eran menos los que los exterminaban porque pensaban que ensuciaban su región con su sangre impura. Éste parecía uno de éstos casos. De verdad tenía muy mala suerte.

\- O-oye... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Solo era un juego hombre, no te lo tomes tan en serio.- Su estilo jovial y burlón se esfumó en cuanto el hombre desbloqueó el seguro del arma y la apuntó hacia él.

-Ésto no es ningún juego. Si encuentras una cucaracha en tu casa, la matas; así que si encuentras un Vastaya en tu región, pues haces lo mismo.

Rakan buscó alguna salida, alguna forma de escapar, pero los 6 hombres que lo agarraban eran bastante fuertes.

Se acabó. Era el fin de su show. Cerró sus ojos y esperó el inevitable final.

De repente escuchó un ruido y vió a su atacante caminar lentamente en la dirección opuesta a la suya, como si estuviera embobado por algo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para observar su expresión porque en unos segundos el hombre tenía 2 filosas plumas-daga clavadas en su cara.

Rakan nunca estuvo tan aliviado. Cuando el cadáver se desplomó en el suelo vió a sus dos leales compañeras detrás de él, luchando con los hombres que quedaban.

-Chi-chicas... Gracias... Pero lo tenía controlado - Dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Se notaba.- Sonrió Xayah guardando sus dagas.

-Yay, trabajo en equipo- Ahri levantó su pulgar y guiñó un ojo.

-Esperen... ¿Mi capa está bien?- Se revisó rapidamente -Fiuu, si lo está haha... Me preocupé por un momento...-

"No tiene remedio" pensaron.

Con lo apuradas que habían estado por salvar a su príncipe no se habían dado cuenta del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenían. A ambas les había afectado la bebida.

Estaban recalculando su petición, debido a que las dos pensaban que habían ganado la apuesta. "Ella... quizás no es tan mala después de todo, nos unimos para salvar lo que queremos".

-Iré a dormir un rato más, éste dolor de cabeza me está matando- Dijo Ahri.

-Opino lo mismo. Amor, también deberías descansar, acabas de recibir una buena golpiza. Curemos tus heridas y descansemos un poco.- Era extraño de Xayah sugerir un descanso, pero parecía estar sufriendo una poderosa resaca.

Ahri preparaba una improvisada cama con mantas y bolsas mientras Xayah trataba las heridas de su prometido.

-Oigan, ¿Saben que yo gané la apuesta verdad? Las dos se desmayaron luego de tomar más de 20 vasos.- Dijo Rakan casualmente.

-... ¡¿QUÉ?! -Sonó al unísono.

"No puede ser... todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano"

Las dos se deprimieron notablemente. Xayah clavó una daga en una madera con una expresión de molestia mientras Ahri se ponía la mano en la cara y suspiraba, bajando las orejas.

-Bueno, como les decía, ya que gané la apuesta quiero...- Rakan imitaba los redobles de tambores con los dedos para causar más intriga y enojo en las dos mujeres.

-Ya dilo Rakan... - Dijo la encapuchada cruzando los brazos.

-Ahri está a su servicio nya~ - Le guiñó el ojo.

\- De acuerdo, ésta noche iremos al próximo pueblo y... ¡Nos daremos un festín de chocolate! - El chico sonreía y se movía de lado a lado.

"¿De verdad ese era su pedido? ¿Teniendo a dos hermosas chicas a su disposición?"

Las dos se tentaron a carcajadas y estuvieron riendo unos minutos. Rakan parecía un niño: despreocupado, inocente, distraído y con un gran amor por el chocolate. Los Vastaya no podían probar la comida humana muy a menudo, pero a él realmente le gustaba mucho.

-Jajaja, De acuerdo querido, pararemos en el siguiente pueblo al anochecer, descansemos un poco y partamos camino en un rato.- Xayah le dió un beso, cosa que hasta ahora no había hecho frente a Ahri. No estaba pensando en darle celos o presumir de que ella podía besarlo, simplemente era natural, tenía ganas de hacerlo y se olvidó de lo que sentía Ahri, o más bien no le prestó atención.

La maga se acostó entre sus colas, pensando en Rakan.

"Así que chocolate ¿eh? Jaja, Éste chico es una caja llena de sorpresas" pensó mientras se acurrucaba.

\--

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 Disculpen el cliché de salvar a la persona en apuros en el último momento :v Me pareció que quedaba bien. No tengo idea de cómo seguir la historia así que disculpen si me demora un poco el siguiente capítulo**.

 **Exeki3l: Soy señorita :C No señor. Gracias por los buenos comentarios a todos :'3 Me ponen muy feliz :D Que estén bien :3**


	6. Capítulo 6- Confianza y toallas

\- ¡Eso estuvo increíble! Nunca había comido tanto chocolate en mi vida. Me alegro de haber ganado esa apuesta.-

Las dos chicas se alegraron de ver a Rakan tan feliz, pero les costaba demostrarlo por las enormes cantidades de chocolate que tenían en su estómago, habían comido la mitad de lo que comió Rakan y les costaba caminar, sin embargo el muchacho se veía muy feliz saltando y corriendo por ahí.

Era ese tipo de persona a la cual el azúcar lo ponía hiperactivo y sumamente inquieto. Ansioso por desperdiciar energía propuso una carrera, pero al ver la cara de Ahri y Xayah no necesitó una respuesta.

\- Veo que están algo cansadas. ¡De acuerdo! Daré una vuelta y volveré antes de que digan "Rakan es asombroso".- Guiñó un ojo, arrojó y agarró en el aire el espejo portable que llevaba a todos lados y se fue a una exagerada velocidad por el bosque, lo que dejaba solas a las 2 enemigas.

-No soy estúpida - Dijo Xayah cuando Rakan desapareció de su vista.

-¿Hmmm? ¿De qué hablas cielo? - Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sé lo que planeas. Te gusta Rakan, ¿Verdad? ¿Por eso quieres alejarlo de mi?-

-Vaya, supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo más. Pues si, estoy algo interesada en él. Lamento de verdad tener que interferir en su relación...-

-Pues no lo hagas.- La interrumpió.

-Pero siempre consigo lo que quiero, y para tu mala suerte, quiero a tu muchacho.- Dijo ignorando el comentario de la encapuchada.- Pero no te preocupes, puedes tenerlo de nuevo en un tiempo, cuando me aburra de él.-

-Eso no pasará. Rakan me ama a mi, somos compañeros en todo y él no podría estar sin mí, así como yo sin él. Simplemente no podemos vivir separados. Pero tú no lo sabes, porque nunca has amado a nadie, ¿verdad?.-

Ahri se detuvo. ¿Como lo sabía? Se quedó parada mirando el suelo. Xayah empezaba a pensar que había ido demasiado lejos.

\- Tu... ¿Amas a Rakan? -

Ahri se estremeció al escuchar esa pregunta. "Amar... ¿Lo amo?¿Qué quiero de él?" Estaba confundida. Cómo dijo Xayah, ella nunca había amado a nadie, solo jugaba con los sentimientos de los chicos para sacarles el alma. ¿Cómo se sentía amar? No importa las veces que lo simule, ella no lo sentía de verdad.

Si una muchacha es criada toda su vida en una habitación en blanco y negro y de repente sale al exterior no podrá reconocer el verde del césped o el celeste del cielo, por más que haya estudiado las definiciones y teorías del color.

A Ahri le pasaba algo parecido. "Nunca lo había pensado..."

-Eh... yo... No estoy segura. Lo que pienso de él es distinto a ...- Fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

-No importa lo que pienses, debes concentrarte en lo que sientes. Parecés la clase de mujer que quiere lo que no puede tener, y en éste caso es Rakan. Si es una competencia lo que quieres la tendrás, pero quiero que recuerdes que te advertí que no tienes ninguna oportunidad.-

El fuego interno de Ahri se encendió con la palabra "competencia".

-Vaya, de acuerdo. Si no te molesta, por supuesto que participaré. De todas formas, pueden ser muy unidos y todo pero no sé como planeas ganarme con... eso.- La maga sonrió maliciosamente y señaló el pecho de la chica.

Xayah al principio no entendía de que hablaba, pero luego enrojeció como un tomate.

-¿Cu-cuál es tu problema? Necesitas más que grandes pechos para conquistar a Rakan...- Dijo cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos.

-Jajaja Querida, si cae rendido ante un poco de chocolate ¿Por que no lo haría con ésto? Te sorprendería lo simples que son los chicos.-

-Estoy segura, confío en él... creo.- Xayah miró para abajo, intentando esconder su enrojecido rostro en la capucha.- ¿Quieres una pequeña demostración?-

-¿Demostración? De acuerdo.- Dijo Ahri sin estar segura de que iba a pasar.

Xayah tiró una daga-pluma al aire, que iba a aterrizar precisamente sobre su cabeza. Antes de que la daga comience a caer carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y gritó:

-¡Rakan es asombroso!.-

Ahri iba a intervenir para agarrar la daga, no quería que su rival abandonara la competencia de esa forma. Apenas dió un paso al frente, Rakan apareció casi volando, y se escuchó el ruido de la daga chocar contra el escudo de magia y caer al suelo. Xayah estaba sonriendo, ni siquiera se había movido del lugar.

¿Que rayos había pasado? La velocidad con la que llegó el soporte había sido ridículamente rápida. El dijo que volvería antes de que dijeramos "Rakan es asombroso", pero cielos, de verdad lo es. Debió haberlo escuchado desde muy lejos y vino corriendo (o volando, según pareció)

Además ¿Qué fue ese estúpido nivel de confianza? Ahri no sabía que alguien podía tener ese tipo de relación con otra persona. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo la daga le habria dado justo en la cabeza, pero ella misma la arrojó, segura de que su amado iba a salvarla.

Fue una demostración muy clara.

-Diablos Xayah ¿A qué estás jugando? No me preocupes así.- Rakan se peinó con la mano y se limpió el sudor del rostro.

-Lo siento, solo quería avisarte que acamparemos aquí. Hay un río de agua dulce bastante cerca, podemos aprovechar para bañarnos y rellenar las cantimploras para el viaje.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ya está oscureciendo. Oye, podías llamarme y ya, ¿Sabes? La daga no era necesar...-

-Vamos, saca las mantas, mujer zorro.- Xayah interrumpió despreocupadamente a su amado para burlarse de Ahri, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica todavía estaba atónita, pero se había enfadado bastante, ya que claramente no estaba en primer lugar. Ahri hubiera muerto por 15 dagas antes de que Rakan llegara a salvarla.

Acomodaron las cosas entre unos árboles y acordaron que Xayah se bañaría primero en el río. Chequearon que el lugar era seguro y la chica emprendió camino con una toalla. No estaba cerca ni lejos, podía verse el comienzo del río desde el "campamento", pero estaba cubierto con árboles y maleza.

Ahri pensaba como haría para aprovechar el único tiempo a solas que tendría con Rakan, quién estaba descansando con un libro abierto sobre su rostro.

-¿Y ese libro? No pareces del tipo de chico que lee.- Ahri se acercó por detrás, hablándole a Rakan desde arriba.

-No lo soy, es de Xayah, pero sirve para taparme la poca luz que queda. Pensaba poder dormir un poco hasta que terminen de bañarse.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Me prepararé para cuando tú compañera termine.-

Rakan movió la mano un poco, con un gesto de "haz lo que quieras".

Ahri tomó una especie de jabón y comenzó a desvestirse de espaldas a Rakan, muy lentamente. Se aseguró de hacer todo el ruido posible para que el joven la mirara. Se tapó con la toalla, que con mucha suerte cubría su cintura y sus pechos al mismo tiempo. Era una imagen bastante provocadora, y ella lo sabía. Cuando se dió vuelta vió que seguía con el libro tapándole los ojos, ¿Por qué le gustaba un chico tan desinteresado?.

La maga estaba pensando en como llamar su atención rápidamente, antes de que Xayah terminara con su baño. Hizo ruido y carraspeó pero Rakan ni siquiera se inmutó. Dios, ¿Necesitaba una invitación o que?.

Entonces intentó otra idea. Con sus colas sacudió un poco del barro cercano. Si le salpicaba seguro tendría que dejar descubiertos sus ojos, y quién sabe, quizás se viera forzado a sacarse la capa o alguna prenda de ropa que resultó manchada, haciendo la situación más interesante.

Efectivamente, cuando el lodo tocó a Rakan se quitó el libro de la cara y vió a Ahri semi-desnuda, lo que provocó que se sonrojara por completo.

-¡Oh, lo siento querido! Estaba sacudiendo mis colas y el lodo llegó hasta allí. Qué bueno que ahora vamos a bañarnos ¿verdad? Hahaha.- Rió un poco, satisfecha con la adorable reacción de Rakan.

-Eh... yo... S-si, no hay ningún problema.- Se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada rápidamente. En eso vió como había quedado su ropa, más precisamente su capa. Sus plumas, llenas de barro. Fue indescriptible su expresión de profunda agonía y sorpresa (No precisamente una buena). Estaba entre molesto y triste, se tomaba **MUY** en serio el asunto del cuidado de su capa mágica.

Ahri notó que era muy importante para él, pero aún así no le dijo nada. No le recriminó lo sucedido, no pidió explicaciones, no la insultó o la miró mal, ni exigió que la limpie; solo se quedó disgustado sacando el excedente de barro que chorreaba por sus plumas.

Ésto conmovió a Ahri, y la puso algo triste. Principalmente notó la caballerosidad y gentileza del muchacho hacia ella, ya que mientras los seguía había visto como se ofendió cuando esa carreta pisó su capa, sin embargo no le hizo ni un comentario o gesto a ella. Pero por otro lado, se sintió mal por intentar llamar su atención de esa manera, con lo bueno que era el gentil bailarín.

Era imposible. Quizás debía rendirse después de todo, Xayah tenía razón.

Miró para el suelo, con las orejas bajas y las colas quietas. Se disculpó sinceramente y dió un par de pasos para dejarlo en paz, pero una mano la agarró del brazo.

-Oye, no te preocupes, puedo lavarla después. Está impregnada con magia, la esencia de un Vastaya, por eso la cuido tanto. Además me queda genial, obviamente, pero lamento tomármelo tan en serio, fue un accidente.- Dijo Rakan todavía sonrojado.

-No, discúlpame a mi, solo... quería llamar tu atención un poco...- Ahri se tapó su enrojecida cara, nunca había dicho algo así (Quizás un par de veces, pero siempre había sido mentira)

Rakan se sorprendió bastante, pero luego sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Ahri bajó sus inquietas orejas. Estaba muy a gusto, le encantaba que la consuelen o la feliciten de esa forma, como a un perrito.

Pensó que no estaba del todo perdido, aún tenía oportunidades. Rakan la había acariciado, significaba que se preocupaba por ella, o que al menos la notaba. Quizás se emocionó demasiado...

-Rakan... Yo...- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Lo miró y soltó la toalla para tomar su mano, pero en ese momento lo que era su única vestimenta cayó al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda tomada de manos con el soporte, quién se sonrojó completamente, tapó su rostro con su mano restante y miró para otro lado.

Ahri estuvo quieta 2 segundos, estaba tan metida en la situación que no registró lo que acababa de pasar, intrigándola la reacción del chico. Cuando notó la toalla en el piso se puso igual de roja que Rakan y rapidamente se tapó las partes importantes con sus colas.

\- Yo... L-lo siento... iré hacia el río, Xayah debe estar terminando.- Agarró la toalla y se fue corriendo de la vergüenza. Mostrar su cuerpo desnudo no era algo que le disgustara especificamente, de hecho lo hacía bastante seguido, pero en esa situación... ¿Qué estaba por hacer?¿Acaso se iba a confesar? Era muy pronto para eso, iba a recibir un rechazo seguro, se había descuidado. Aún tenía un par de días más.

Xayah estaba volviendo, por lo que se cruzó a Ahri en el camino. La vió sonrojada y nerviosa, así que dió por hecho que había pasado algo, pero que no había salido de acuerdo a sus planes.

El tono de la cara de Rakan apenas había vuelto a la normalidad cuando Xayah llegó, vistiendo solo una toalla (para variar).

La chica aprovechó uno de lo pocos momentos a solas que tenían últimamente para preguntarle algo.

\- O-oye Rakan... ¿Te importan mucho los... emmm... te molesta que mis pechos no sean tan grandes como los de Ahri?.- Le había costado mucho preguntarle. Se tapó la cara con las manos antes de recibir una respuesta.

Rakan sonrió, su prometida le parecía realmente tierna. Se acercó y la abrazó.

-Lo único que me importa de una chica es que seas tú, no tengo ninguna razón para mirar a alguien más. Eres perfecta tal cómo eres, _Miella,_ y no cambiaría nada de tí si se me diera la oportunidad. No hay palabras para describir mi amor, pero creo que los humanos dicen "te amo".

-Si... Gracias _Miello.-_ Xayah sonrió.

Cuando el fénix la soltó de sus brazos la arpía le propuso una pequeña travesura.

-Oye, hace mucho tiempo no estamos solos. ¿Que tal si nos alejamos un poco?- Dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿Alejarnos? De acuerdo... ¿Para qué?- Era realmente lento.

-Tengo algo en mente.- Le guiñó el ojo y dejó caer su toalla en el piso, ésta vez a propósito. Rakan se sonrojó de nuevo por la sorpresa, a pesar de que estaba bastante acostumbrado al cuerpo de su amada.

"¡Denme un respiro!" -pensó mientras Xayah lo llevaba de la mano.

\--

 **Disculpen si me tardé un poco, me tomé mi tiempo para escribirlo :3 Ojalá les guste, sé que es muy anime xD**

 **Leí por ahí algo de incluir otros campeones en la historia y me lo pensé, si les gustaría alguna pareja o algún campeón en especial dejenlo en los comentarios :3 Cierta persona me está insistiendo mucho con Xayah x Kled, pero eso no va a pasar -n-**

 **Saludos a todos y que estén bien** **:D**


	7. Capítulo 7- Una pareja peculiar

Ahri se tomó su tiempo en el río, estaba todo tan tranquilo y silencioso que no daban ganas de irse, además de que necesitaba un momento para pensar en soledad.

Tenía que elaborar un plan o alguna estrategia para aflojar el corazón de Rakan. Una sola duda y el resto era pan comido.

Se puso a pensar algunos pasos para conquistar a un chico: lucir bien, crear excusas para pasar tiempo juntos, tener confianza, hacerle preguntas sobre sí mismo, coquetear, hacerlo reír, demostrar afecto. Evaluó algún paso que podría servir con Rakan, tenía que encarar la situación más racionalmente, el jugador más inteligente es el que tiene la ventaja.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente confiada y decidida salió de la comodidad del agua tibia del río al frío de la noche.

Volvió tiritando al asentamiento donde encontró a Xayah todavía en toalla y a Rakan limpiando su capa, lo que le pareció raro, pero no quiso preguntar.

La pareja se preparaba para dormir mientras Ahri se ponía su vestimenta usual. Se acurrucó entre sus felpudas colas y el cansancio le cobró el precio de los 2 últimos días. Se durmió al instante, tiritando de tanto en tanto por el clima del bosque. No mucho después Xayah se rindió ante el sueño y luego Rakan.

Pasaron las horas, pero antes del amanecer el arrogante bailarín se despertó para satisfacer una de sus necesidades básicas.

"Quizás tomé demasiada agua"

Mientras volvía vió a Ahri temblando de frio. Parece que sus colas no siempre ayudan del todo.

Rakan la miró y siguió de largo para acostarse con Xayah de nuevo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos pero supo que no iba a poder dormir.

-Aaagh al diablo.- Se levantó, caminó hasta la dormida señorita y le apoyó cuidadosamente su capa sobre el cuerpo. Ahri dejó de temblar casi por arte de magia, y Rakan maldijo su caballerosidad una vez más.

La tenue luz solar del amanecer perturbó el descanso de la mujer zorro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo cuidadosamente tapado por la capa de su amado. La sorpresa se convirtió en alegría y ternura. Sabía que seguramente lo haría por cualquier chica que tuviese frío en la noche, pero brindarle su objeto más preciado a una simple extraña como ella... era algo digno de reconocimiento. No pudo evitar sentirse especial, además de cautivada por el olor a Rakan que tenía su capa.

Ahri tomó éste gesto de caballerosidad como una señal de "No te rindas, tú también puedes pelear", a pesar de que sabía que Rakan no lo hizo por eso.

Volvió a dormirse, ésta vez con una sonrisa y más determinación a lograr su cometido.

Rozando el mediodía, Ahri despertó y dejó la capa apoyada al lado de él. Mientras ordenaba y juntaba algunas cosas la pareja comenzó a despabilarse para seguir el viaje.

-Psss, ¡Rakan!- Ahri le susurró mientras la encapuchada seguía adormecida.

Cuando el chico la miró ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que quería que se acercara, lo cual hizo con flojera. Al llegar a donde estaba ella, Ahri le dijo al oído:

-Gracias por la capa.- Y le dió un beso en la mejilla. El joven soporte no se lo esperaba para nada, así que se sonrojó un poco, pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

Volteó para ver a Xayah todavía con los ojos cerrados, para su suerte. Si hubiera visto eso Ahri tendría unas cuantas plumas clavadas en su rostro.

Cuando todos terminaron de despertar y de levantar campamento, se subieron a la carreta y emprendieron camino sin hablar demasiado.

Pasaron un par de horas andando hasta que Xayah paró la carreta.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Ahri.

-Hay dos caminos.-

Los tres miraron y, efectivamente, el actual camino se convertía en dos recorridos distintos, que parecían ir por diferentes lugares.

-Solo sigue uno de los dos.-

-No es tan fácil Rakan, si nos equivocamos vamos a tener que volver y sería una perdida de tiempo innecesaria. No podemos darnos el lujo de tardar más.

En ese oportuno momento escucharon ruidos de voces. No sé entendía lo que decían por la distancia, pero eran de una chica y un chico.

-Parece que hay gente en el bosque, ¿Y si vamos a pedir por direcciones?- Propuso Ahri.

Xayah suspiró.

-No parece que tengamos opción.-

Se bajaron de la carreta y se adentraron en el bosque, siguiendo las voces. Mientras más se acercaban, más chillona se notaba la voz de la chica, y más seria la del muchacho.

Cuando los encontraron, vieron a dos personas bastante particulares. Una pequeña yordle púrpura con un gran sombrero, un bastón y una especie de pequeño ser que volaba alrededor suyo; y un joven, también de tono violeta, con pelo blanco, un arco sin flechas, y con la mitad inferior del cuerpo más oscura.

Parecían estar teniendo un picnic, ya que estaban conversando mientras comían en la base de un árbol. No los habían visto todavía, así que salieron despacio para no asustarlos.

Ni bien el hombre los vió levantó su arco y una flecha se generó mágicamente, apuntándolos. La chica solo los miró despreocupadamente.

-Oye, tranquilo, solo queríamos preguntar algunas direcciones. ¿Son de aquí?- Preguntó Rakan.

-¿Tengo cara de mapa?.- Respondió secamente sin bajar el arco.

-Vamos Varus, deja de apuntarles con eso.- La yordle le bajó el brazo, y el hombre soltó el arco a regañadientes, desvaneciéndose la flecha.

-Disculpen la actitud de mi amigo, es algo **muy** precavido. ¿Por que no se nos unen? ¿Han comido ya?- Les propuso la pequeña.

\- La verdad es que no, pero debemos seguir el cam...-

-¿Tienen comida? ¡Seguro!¡Vamos chicas¡- Rakan interrumpió a su prometida despreocupadamente.

-¡Yay! Tenemos nuevos amigos Varus~

-Tsch.- El nombrado como Varus no parecía muy feliz por la presencia de "nuevos amigos".

Los 3 se sentaron con ellos. Eran un grupo muy variado: Un arquero lila de pelo blanco, una yordle con sombrero, 2 Vastaya pájaro y una provocativa mujer con 9 colas y orejas de zorro. Cualquier humano que pasara por ahí pensaría que había perdido la cabeza o tomado de más.

-Mi nombre es Lulu, y él es mi amigo Varus, un poderoso arquero amargado.- Dijo mientras le picaba la cara con el dedo para molestarlo.- Yo soy un hada hechicera y él es Pix, mi pequeño compañero.- Éste último cruzó de brazos.

-Que interesante. Mi nombre es Xayah y él es Rakan, somos una pareja Vastayana que lucha por nuestra libertad.- Se produjo un corto silencio, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

-Ah, y ella es Ahri. Creo que es mitad zorro o algo así.- Dijo Xayah de mala gana.

Ahri sonrió y levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

A Xayah no le caían bien los yordles, pero trató de disimular por la confianza y amabilidad de Lulu.

-Oye y ¿De dónde sacas tus flechas? Salieron de la nada.- Preguntó Rakan con la boca llena de comida.

-Las genero con la energía de la corrupción que corroe mi cuerpo.- Dijo Varus, sonando bastante trágico.

-Suena como que tienes un pasado complicado, pero no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.- Ahri trató de consolarlo. Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en Jonia, pero ahora lo había descubierto. Era el honorable guardián del pozo de corrupción, quién lo protegió hasta el final contra los noxianos que masacraron su pueblo. Cómo los rumores dicen, parece que la oscuridad se pegó a él.

-Al menos tienes poderes geniales.- Dijo Rakan sin tapujos.

-Pff seguro.- Contestó sarcásticamente

-¿Y tú? ¿Para que sirve ese palo?- Le preguntó ahora a Lulu.

-¿Mi vara? Oh, ¡Sirve para muchas cosas divertidas! Además de lanzar ataques mágicos puedo agrandar y achicar personas, transformarlos, cambiar propiedades, intercambiar cuerpos, mover cosas...-

-Wow wow wow, ¿intercambiar cuerpos?- Rakan paró de comer, le había llamado la atención ese poder.

-Sip, ¡Es realmente divertido!- Lulu sonrió y tomó su vara- ¿Quieren probar?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo el soporte.

-¡No! - Exclamó Xayah.

-Podría ser interesante.- Ahri parecía querer aprovechar la situación.

\- Dos de tres, suficiente para mi.- Comenzó a mover su vara con una sonrisa.

-Lulu, espera, ¿Estás segura?.-

-Por supuesto Varus, ¿Cuando mis hechizos han tenido malos resultados?-

-Más de las que podemos manejar.- Dijo masajeandose las sienes con los dedos.

Lulu ignoró la advertencia y prosiguió con su hechizo.

-¡Intercambiosifum corpus!.- Gritó fuertemente, mientras chispas violetas salían de su varita.

Rakan y Xayah apretaron los párpados, como esperando algo terrible, mientras Ahri estaba completamente normal.

Esperaron unos segundos, quietos en silencio, pero nada pasó. No sé sentían diferentes ni habían cambiado para nada.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Cambió algo?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Hmmm, Que raro, deberían haber cambiado de cuerpo.- Lulu estaba mirando su varita extrañada.

-Tal vez no funciona en Vastayas.-Dijo Rakan intentando buscar una explicación.

Xayah suspiró de alivio, y Varus solo miraba indiferente.

-De acuerdo, voy a ir al punto. Estamos yendo hacia las cercanías de la orden Kinkou y tenemos poco tiempo como para equivocarnos de camino y tener que volver. La carretera desemboca en dos caminos, ¿Alguna sugerencia?- Xayah ya se quería marchar.

-Nopi dopi~ Contestó Lulu.

-El de la derecha.- Dijo Varus sin mirarlos, señalando levemente la dirección.

Los tres le brindaron su gratitud y se marcharon, no sin antes esperar a que Rakan agarrara algunos sándwiches que Lulu le regaló amablemente.

Se subieron a la carreta y tomaron el camino derecho.

-

-¿Por qué no les dijiste?- Preguntó el arquero, cuando se quedaron solos.

-¿Que cosa? - Contestó Lulu. Intentó silbar para disimular pero recordó que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Ya lo sabes.-

-Tranquilo, ya se darán cuenta. Solo me pareció divertido.- Se llevó un pastelito a la boca.

\--

 **Bueno, seguramente imaginen** **lo que sigue xD. Espero que alguien haya entendido mi gran referencia a Shrek 2 7w7 "Tal vez no funciona en burros".**

 **Soy muy ocurrente(?)**

 **Por cierto, siempre quise hacer un one shot Varus x Lulu, y pensé en aprovechar éste fic para plantear una escena. Quizás mi próxima historia sea esa y esté relacionada con ésta, quién sabe~ Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, dale al like si te ha gustado, un besazo y hasta pronto ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8- Una situación complicada

Los tres Vastaya anduvieron durante un rato siguiendo el camino que les había indicado el amargado arquero, hasta que se empezaron a sentir extraños, con ansiedad y una incomodidad en el cuerpo.

-Oigan, pararé la carreta un momento, me siento algo rara- Se excusó Xayah.

-Parece que no soy la única, hay un malestar en mi pecho que lleva un rato molestándome.- Dijo Ahri tocándose el torso.

-Pueden estar tranquilas conmigo, cualquier cosa que les pase yo las... cuidaré... -

Se escuchó un ruido. Rakan cayó inconsciente al piso apenas terminó de auto-proclamar su masculinidad. Las muchachas saltaron a su ayuda, pero no llegaron muy lejos, ya que el malestar también les cobró su parte a ellas, cayendo desmayadas al lado de su amado.

El césped se movía con la brisa y el sol seguía su habitual transcurso, pero los viajeros continuaron sin despertar durante algunas horas.

Cuando el medio de la tarde había llegado comenzaron a mostrar signos de vida, moviéndose un poco.

Xayah fue la primera en despertar, se incorporó después de frotarse un poco el golpe de la caída. Se sentó en el piso pero notaba algo distinto, algo le sobraba. Miró a su alrededor para buscar a Rakan pero lo que vió la sorprendió inmensamente. Su propio cuerpo yacía inconsciente al lado suyo.

Un pequeño gritito que no pudo reprimir salió de su boca. Se miró el cuerpo y sus sospechas se confirmaron: además de los dos enormes pechos pudo sentir esas incómodas colas felpudas que no sabía controlar, junto con la ropa apretada y los dos ojos libres de pelo, como no acostumbraba tener.

"Esa maldita yordle... Sabía que algo iba a salir mal".

Se paró como pudo y fue a despertar a Rakan.

Lo movió no muy dulcemente.

-¡Rakan, despierta! De verdad te necesito ahora. ¡Mira ésto, es un desastre!.-

Se despertó lentamente después de unos segundos.

-¿Rakan? .- Preguntó el chico con curiosidad. De repente pareció darse cuenta de la situación. Abrió los ojos como platos y pegó un buen grito que debió haberse escuchado desde lejos.

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?! ¿QUE HACES EN MI CUERPO? ¿QUIEN ERES?. ERES UN CLON O ALGO ASI ¿VERDAD?.- El "chico" no dejaba de balbucear hipótesis sobre como la habían clonado y lo que podrían hacer con un ejército de mujeres zorro.

"Diablos, como no se me ocurrió" pensó Xayah mientras apartaba las colas que le molestaban.

-¡Ya cállate! Soy Xayah. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo de cambio de cuerpo de esa yordle? Parece que funcionó.-

-Oh... Entonces...- Ahri se miró el cuerpo. Vió un torso desnudo debajo de la llamativa capa amarillenta de plumas.

-Oh dios...- Se tocó el pecho para confirmarlo.

-Hey hey, ¿Que haces? Es el cuerpo de mi prometido, ¿Sabes?. Espero que tengas cuidado con tus dedos si no quieres perderlos.-

-Ya ya, es que... no puedo creerlo. Estoy en el cuerpo de mi amado, mis deseos fueron escu... Oye oye oye, ¿Que estás haciendo?-

Ahri vió a Xayah intentando atar sus colas.

-Si las hago un nudo quizás no sean tan molestas. ¡Me harán tropezar mientras camino! ¿Como puedes vivir con ésto?.

-¡Acostúmbrate! No vayas a atar mis preciadas y suaves colas... Por otro lado, tengo algo de frío. ¿Rakan nunca se cubre el torso?.-

-Generalmente solo usa su capa, pero me extraña que tengas frío, no es como si tu estuvieras mucho más cubierta.- Dijo Xayah estirándose la provocativa ropa de Ahri. - ¿Se supone que tengo que sostener ésta prenda con los pechos? Es algo incómodo, ¿Nunca se te sale?.-

Xayah se tocó un poco sus partes delanteras para acomodarse la vestimenta.

-¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?! ¡Deja de tocarme, pervertida! Por supuesto que no se me sale...-

Esa frase sonaba divertida con la voz de Rakan. Xayah rió un poco.

-Oye, si tú estás en mi cuerpo y yo estoy en el de Rakan, ¿Entonces él...- No tuvo que terminar la oración para que las dos fueran a ver cómo estaba el muchacho en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Oportunamente estaba despertando.

-Auch, mi cabeza...- Se tocó algo que no acostumbraba a tener...

"¿Ah? ¿Una capucha? ¿Por que..."

Su voz también le pareció muy femenina.

Miró hacia al lado y se vió a si mismo y a la mujer zorro. Después de unos segundos de procesar la información habló:

-Oye guapo...- Dijo guiñandole el ojo a su cuerpo.

-¡Rakan!-

-¿Que? Realmente me veo fabuloso desde ésta perspectiva.-

Las dos chicas se taparon la cara con la mano.

-Asi que el hechizo funcionó... -Dijo Rakan mientras se paraba y se sacaba el pelo del ojo para poder apreciarse.

-Eso parece. Yo soy Ahri, voy a estar usando tu cuerpo hasta que volvamos a la normalidad.-

-Espero que lo cuides. Esa preciosidad no se consigue sola.

-Lamentablemente yo voy a estar en éste molesto cuerpo, _Miello-_

-¿Xayah? Wow... te ves... distinta.-

-Lo sé, apenas puedo ver mis pies con éstas dos grandes bolas aquí.- Dijo intentando correr sus pechos.

-¡Quiero informarte que esas dos grandes "bolas" me consiguieron muchísimas cosas, querida!- Dijo Ahri.

A todos les tentó la risa escuchar a "Rakan" diciendo eso.

Después de bromear un rato coincidieron en seguir el camino hasta el anochecer y acampar. Para el día siguiente se suponía que deberían haber llegado.

Xayah propuso regresar hacia el lugar donde habían visto a Lulu y Varus por última vez para obligarla "gentilmente" a deshacer ese problema, pero Ahri alardeó de sus conocimientos mágicos diciendo que esos hechizos solo duraban unas horas, y que volverían a la normalidad cerca del anochecer. Además, Rakan acotó que seguramente ya no estén ahí: estaban teniendo un picnic, no viviendo en el bosque. Un comentario coherente, para variar.

Las nuevas orejas de Xayah se movieron un poco al detectar un ruido. Ahora sus sentidos se habían afinado, sobre todo el olfato y el oído. Les comentó por lo bajo que había escuchado movimientos por delante y detrás del camino. Era probable que un grupo esté intentado rodearlos.

Rakan sintió un deja vú.

Los tres se mantuvieron muy atentos; empezaron a divisar sombras corriendo y abriéndose camino a la par de ellos, pero por el bosque que estaba a sus costados.

Xayah vió bastantes figuras vestidas de negro con ojos rojos, pero esperó la emboscada. Había contado diez, quince o tal vez veinte hombres.

Se escuchó el sonido de unas cuchillas chocando entre sí, y varias personas salieron de las sombras al mismo tiempo, en dirección a la carreta. Su agilidad y destreza era reconocibles, no eran simples cazadores como los que había enfrentado Rakan.

Los viajeros se pararon e improvisaron una formación defensiva bastante pobre.

-Parece que vamos a tener que pelear, no bajen la guardia y cubrámonos entre nosotros.- Dijo Xayah. Ató sus colas para que no la molesten y se echó el pelo para atrás.

-¡Lo tengo controlado!.- Gritó Rakan. Intentó tirarse pero no los levantó como acostumbraba hacer.

-Oh oh, me olvidé de un pequeño detalle. ¿Como vamos a luchar así? - Esquivó algunos golpes al quedar en el medio de todos los enemigos, y con agilidad volvió a la cercanía de sus compañeras.

No le quedaba otra opción: tomó algunas plumas con las dos manos.

"¿Que tan difícil puede ser?". Las tiró hacia los enemigos con la mayor fuerza que pudo, impactando a alguno que otro, pero errando la mayoría. Se rascó la nuca e improvisó una risa fingida.

-¡Eres el que más distancia tiene aquí, querido! Espero que apuntes mejor que eso. - Dijo Xayah. Recordó como había peleado la mujer zorro cuando salvaron a Rakan.

"Creo que invocó algo así como unos orbes o esferas que golpeaban a los enemigos, además de ese hechizo que encantó al hombre tuerto, haciéndolo caminar hacia ella". La chica puso todas sus fuerzas en intentar. Tardó unos cinco segundos en formar una bola de luz celeste de un tamaño mucho menor al que había visto, y lo lanzó a un enemigo. Éste mostró un significante dolor, pero enseguida se reincorporó.

-Tsch, pues tú no lo haces mucho mejor. Concéntrate más y podrás hacer una esfera con más tamaño que causará daño suficiente para derribar a uno.- Le recomendó Ahri. Se posicionó para lanzarse e iniciar la pelea, (Rakan dijo que era bueno en eso).

Ahri contó hasta tres y se lanzó. Fue la que mejor resultados tuvo: levantó a los enemigos por los aires después de crear un círculo en el suelo, pero no más de un metro. Los hombres que pudieron recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo la atacaron, mientras Rakan tiraba dagas que impactaban al tercer intento y Xayah creaba orbes cada vez más rápido, pero seguían sin provocar mucho daño, además de intentar el hechizo de encantamiento que había visto, con pésimos resultados.

No parecían estar en ventaja: Los enemigos eran rápidos y esquivaban, además se acercaban a ellos cada vez más, contra-atacando también. Era difícil aprender a dominar nuevos poderes, sobretodo si te estás jugando la vida.

Ahri estaba intentando derribarlos, así que no vió a uno que se acercó silenciosamente por la espalda de Rakan. Lo tomó por detrás y sacó unas cuchillas que tenía en sus manos. Xayah lo vió e intentó crear una esfera lo suficiente poderosa como para dejar incapacitado al agresor, mientras Rakan forcejeaba. Lo hacía, le estaba saliendo. La esfera se hacía más y más grande, incluso más que las que Ahri usaba. Entonces Xayah la arrojó hacia el hombre que sostenía a su prometido: el enemigo cayó de rodillas al suelo al ser atravesado.

Rakan suspiró aliviado y le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a su pareja, sin ver que otro hombre se dirigía muy rápidamente hacia Xayah, con dos cuchillas preparadas. El secuaz saltó hacia ella. La chica no iba a tener tiempo suficiente para crear magia, así que se cubrió con sus brazos. Rakan tiró algunas plumas que no acertaron en su blanco.

Antes de que las afiladas armas del oscuro individuo impacten en el cuerpo zorruno de la chica, el orbe que había lanzado volvió a ella, atravesando oportunamente a su enemigo antes de que lo tocara.

Xayah no se lo esperaba, era el primer orbe que regresaba a ella despues de que lo lanzaba. Hasta le dió la impresión que hizo más daño que cuando lo tiró al primer enemigo.

Siguieron peleando como pudieron: Tirándole ataques que no siempre acertaban a los enemigos que Ahri levantaba pobremente.

-¿¡Ésta no es una capa mágica?! ¿Por que es tan escaso su poder de levantamiento?- Le preguntó Ahri a Rakan, bastante molesta.

-Eso es porque no tienes que utilizar solo magia.-

-¿Qué más necesita?

-Estilo.- Rakan sonrió presumidamente como acostumbraba hacer.

"Como no me lo imaginé" pensó Ahri.

-De acuerdo. ¡Aquí vamos!-

Ésta vez se tiró mucho más egocéntricamente: usó su agilidad para dar una vuelta en el aire, mientras aterrizaba con una pose genial. Hizo un giro con su capa que marcó el círculo del área donde los enemigos fueron levantados casi siete metros, y durante más tiempo. Xayah les tiró un poderoso orbe que estaba preparando hace bastantes segundos, y Rakan arrojó varias plumas, las cuales mayoritariamente no acertaron.

Ese grupo de enemigos quedó fuera de la pelea: cada vez quedaban menos.

Rakan se rindió con su puntería y empezó a usar sus dagas como cuchillas, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Las plumas tenían filo en todos sus bordes, así que se cortaba un poco las manos cada vez que atacaba. No estaban hechas para ser usadas de esa manera.

Quedaban aproximadamente la mitad de los enemigos, entonces Ahri se propuso algo: podría intentar usar su encantamiento, como hacía normalmente con ese orbe en forma de corazón, pero ésta vez usando la derrochante magia Vastayana de Rakan. Tomó aire y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento usó toda la magia que le quedaba para bañar su capa con ese hechizo, que inesperadamente funcionó: Todos los enemigos que rozaba eran atraídos hacia él (o _ella)_ contra su propia voluntad, como si de imán y metal se tratara.

Xayah todavía no había creado un orbe, así que era el momento de brillar de Rakan. Intentando copiar los movimientos que había visto tantas veces en su chica llamó todas dagas hacia ella (o _él)_. Instantáneamente todas las plumas que había errado atravesaron sin piedad a los enemigos hechizados por el encanto de la capa de Rakan. Los dos o tres atacantes que no fueron mortalmente derribados por Rakan y Ahri corrieron por su vida, adentrándose en el bosque.

Después de unos segundos de no ver a nadie más cerca los Vastaya desarmaron sus posiciones de pelea y se dejaron caer en la carreta, agotados.

\- Buen trabajo con ese último ataque Rakan, parece que me observas mientras peleamos.- Dijo Xayah recostándose.

-¡Por supuesto!, además de que combinó perfectamente con el hechizo de Ahri. A mi me divierte mucho hacerlo: los enemigos se ven como tontos, además de que me hace ir más rápido de lo normal.- comentó el chico, orgulloso.

No quiso reconocer el estilo del levantamiento de la chica.

-Bueno... Xayah tampoco estuvo tan mal... Tardaba mucho en invocar cada orbe y no pudo hacer el encantamiento, pero supongo que de algo sirvió.- Ahri dejó de lado su orgullo por un momento para encajar con el grupo.

Rieron de alivio y se relajaron un poco antes de seguir camino.

-Oigan chicos...-

Los dos miraron a Ahri.

-Tengo que ... hacer mis necesidades...- Dijo discretamente la chica.

-Pues ve.- Contestó Xayah sin mirarla.

La maga se sonrojó e hizo una seña hacia abajo.

-¡OH! .- La encapuchada recién había entendido cual era el problema.- Bueno, pues no irás al baño con el cuerpo de Rakan. Aguantate.-

-Oye Xayah, quizás no sabe como hacen los hombres.- Rakan se encogió de hombros. Era **demasiado** inocente.

-Yo... no creo que sea el caso, querido...-

-Hmmm, ¿Y si se tapa los ojos? En realidad no me importa mucho, pero si no quieres que vea puedes decirle que no lo haga.-

\- ¿Como se supone que confíe en que no lo hará? Además eso no arreglaría todo el problema...

-Hey hey, ¿Qué clase de pervertida crees que soy? Abusar de un cuerpo que no es mío no es algo que yo haría.

\- Según tengo entendido eres experta en engañar a la gente. Creo que es una buena razón para no confiar en ti, yo te taparé los ojos.-

-Esa va a ser una situación algo extraña, pero si te deja tranquila está bien.- Dijo Ahri mirándola raro.

Las dos chicas se bajaron de la carreta y se alejaron fuera de la vista de Rakan (Por costumbre quizás. Técnicamente vería su propio cuerpo, pero sería una situación muy incómoda).

Xayah le tapó los ojos con las colas y Ahri comenzó a hacer _de lo primero._

-Sabes que hoy es tu última noche, ¿verdad? Llegaremos a nuestro destino mañana, y entonces podrás seguir tu camino.

-Lo sé querida, pero todavía no me doy por vencida.

Terminó con su asunto y las dos volvieron a la carreta, donde vieron a Rakan jugando con dos plumas: una dorada y una violeta. Las movía como si fueran personas y fingía las voces.

-¡Eres increíble Rakan! Nunca vi un ser tan perfecto en ésta tierra. Eres genial, guapo, modesto, tienes estilo... - Hablaba con la voz de Xayah y movía la pluma violeta.

-Lo sé querida, no sigas - Dijo imitando su voz masculina como si fuera la de la pluma dorada.

Xayah y Ahri vieron ésto y echaron a reír.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Jajaja-

Rakan se sobresaltó, tiró las dos plumas hacia atrás y disimuló muy mal.

\- ¡Dejen de reirse! No estaba haciendo nada.

Las Vastaya se burlaron de él un rato más y luego siguieron camino.

\--

Dos hombres con trajes negros adornados con sangre entraron a un oscuro salón con un trono en el medio. No se veía mucho por la escasa luz rojiza del lugar pero por sus voces y sus pisadas se podía interpretar que estaban malheridos.

\- Señor, la emboscada resultó fallida, perdimos muchos hombres: Solo nosotros pudimos escapar. Logramos hacerles algunas heridas pero no creo que estén incapacitados para pelear de nuevo.

"No esperaba que volviera alguien vivo" pensó para si mismo la figura en el ostentoso trono.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte.-

\- Gracias, con su permiso.- El hombre se aferró a su compañero para seguir en pie, pero se dió la vuelta para agregar algo más a su informe:

-Ah, Señor, puede que no le sea útil pero creo que es importante que sepa que no parecían en sus mejores condiciones. Pasaba algo raro con ellos, estaban desconcertados y se daban consejos entre sí sobre los poderes del otro.

-¿Si estaban tan débiles como es que veinte hombres no pudieron contra dos personas?

\- ¿Dos? Eran tres, Señor.

La misteriosa figura se quedó pensando unos segundos después de responder:

\- ¿Quien era la otra persona? Se suponía que era solo una pareja de Vastayas ave que están causando problemas.

-Habia una chica con orejas y colas de zorro, parecía ser otro tipo de Vastaya. Utilizaba orbes creados con magia para atacar, pero tardaba mucho tiempo en crear uno, suponemos que está practicando o es nueva en el uso de la magia para pelear.

\- Ningún Vastaya lo es. Ahora si no tienen nada más que decir pueden retirarse.

Cuando sus dos hombres se fueron un poco de luz se escurrió a través de una abertura, dejando a la vista la oscura silueta de un hombre vestido de rojo con una armadura, y aunque su rostro no se podía distinguir, tenía una máscara metálica en la mano.

\--

 **Uff, al fin lo terminé, de nuevo. Se me borró dos veces una parte considerable de lo que ya había escrito, a la tercera ya me lo sabía casi de memoria.**

 **Es posible que sea el anteúltimo capítulo :O Lo hice un poco más largo, ojalá les guste :3**

 **Como siempre, dejen sus zukhulentoz comentarios abajo, que me divierte leerlos :3 Hasta pronto y que estén bien :)**


	9. Capitulo 9- Planes y cascabeles

\- ¡Pero de verdad estuviste increíble, Rakan! - Le dijo mientras la luz del atardecer bañaba el camino que la carreta estaba recorriendo.

\- Oye Ahri, me gusta mucho que me alaguen, pero es la cuarta vez que me lo dices. Gracias, creo que ya quedó claro.-

Nunca había escuchado al bailarín rechazar un cumplido: Ahri se quedó petrificada, ¿Lo había molestado?. Se avergonzó un poco.

Luego de un rato se acostó sobre él disimuladamente, Rakan le advirtió pero ella no hizo caso.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos pero los abrió cuando sintió una presencia con un aura muy poderosa: se vió a si misma parada en frente suyo, con unos ojos de maldad indescriptibles. Estaba haciendo un orbe gigante con una sádica expresión, mientras sus pies se desprendían del piso y sus colas flotaban. Estaba liberando una enorme cantidad de energía.

-Ya ya, tranquila, me levanto.- Ahri se alejó de Rakan rápidamente, y Xayah se calmó.

"Diablos, esa chica realmente estaba dispuesta a matarme. ¿No le importa destruir el cuerpo de su prometido? Qué extremista" Pensaba Ahri mientras la veía calmarse y sonreírle a Rakan, que parecía bastante asustado de su mujer.

El sol fue decayendo mientras Xayah le comentaba al soporte como deberían ejecutar el plan cuando se enfrentaran a su próximo enemigo. Remarcó que era bastante fuerte y que necesitarían pelear más unidos que nunca, pero él no parecía darle mucha importancia a las recomendaciones de su compañera. Sus pensamientos eran como un libro abierto:

"Pfff, ¡Solo matemos a todos los malos! No tengo que recordar el plan si tu lo recuerdas". A Ahri le parecía tierno y divertido.

Cuando la luz de la luna no era suficiente para ver el camino con claridad decidieron parar a pasar su última noche juntos.

Era ahora o nunca para la mujer zorro.

Se adentraron un poco en el bosque, como hicieron las anteriores noches, pero ésta vez, cuando se asentaron, Xayah sacó unos hilos con cascabeles de su equipaje.

A Rakan no le pareció extraño, pero Ahri se preguntaba que iba a hacer con eso.

-Oye arpía, ¿Para que son esos cascabeles?- Señaló los hilos, que eran apenas visibles.

-¿Nunca has hecho ésto? Se nota que no eres de ser perseguida.-

-Bueno... No en ese sentido, supongo.- La cantidad de hombres que habían intentado alguna vez seguir o perseguir a Ahri por su belleza eran incontables.

-Ya lo verás.- dijo Rakan sonriendo y tomando el extremo del hilo.

Empezó a correr rápidamente por las bases de los árboles, enredando el hilo con cascabeles por todos lados, alrededor de ellos. Cuando estuvieron rodeados por una enredadera de cascabeles, Rakan volvió agotado y se tiró a descansar en el piso.

-Si... Eso no explica mucho.- Todavía estaba desconcertada.

-Es un sistema de seguridad que usamos cuando dormimos en el bosque. Si alguien camina cerca y toca un hilo, los cascabeles sonarán y nos despertaremos. Son unas finas sogas transparentes, que en la noche serían imposibles de ver. Bastante útil, ¿verdad?.- Xayah hizo alarde de su "invento".

\- Oh, suena interesante, pero si alguien se acerca creo que podría escuchar sus pasos, aunque esté dormida.-

-¿En serio? ¿Escuchaste eso, amor? En ese cuerpo podrías tener tu propio sistema de seguridad. Genial, ¿no?.- a Rakan le gustaba la idea.

-Supongo, pero no veo la hora de recuperar mi cuerpo. Ésto es tedioso.-

"Cómo si su cuerpo fuera mejor que el mio" Pensó molesta la maga.

Miró para abajo, parecía estar pensando en algo. Les preguntó a sus compañeros que pensaban hacer luego de alcanzar su destino y cumplir su misión.

-Seguiremos peleando por nuestra libertad. Éstas son luchas que no se acaban en una vida, dejaremos el legado de la revolución a más rebeldes, hasta que seamos aceptados completamente por la sociedad, vistos como una raza más que merece ser respetada.- Dijo la líder del movimiento.

-Y... eso es después de la cena, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Rakan con alguna esperanza de saciar su hambre.

-Eso creo, pero podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso.- Sonrió.

"Dejar el legado a más rebeldes, ¿Eh?" Ahri también era una Vastaya, pero nunca había pensado en unirse a una lucha por su libertad, ¿Acaso no la deseaba? No, no era eso. Quizás se lo pensara en algún momento, pero no se veía como parte de un cambio tan grande.

Comieron lo último que quedaba de la comida que había conseguido Ahri mientras Xayah le seguía contando a Rakan sobre su próximo enemigo:

\- Según lo que escuché en la taberna, se hace llamar "El Maestro de las Sombras". Es una especie de ninja o algo así. No pude averiguar nada sobre sus habilidades o poderes, pero lo que escuché es que deja una marca en un rival que explota después de tres segundos, y que provoca un dolor tal que nunca nadie ha salido vivo de ella.-

-Oh, aterrador... Espera, ¿Un ninja? ¡Eso es... fabuloso! Apuesto a que tiene un traje genial y unos movimientos divertidos.-

Rakan parecía ansioso por conocer a su próximo oponente, nunca había visto un ninja.

"Tres segundos, ¿eh?" Ahri estaba prestando atención a pesar de que no era necesario.

Lo observaba, siempre lo hacía. A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de su prometida, era fácilmente reconocible: Sus expresiones faciales, sus chistes, su buen humor, su inocencia... Todo eso se había ganado el corazón de Ahri, e iba a permanecer de esa forma.

Quería decírselo, tenía que hacerlo. Ya no lo soportaba más, esa presión en el pecho comenzaba a ahogarla, y se intensificaba cada vez que los veía a los dos juntos. Ahri no se quería rendir, seguía diciéndose a si misma que no había acabado, que todavía podía, quizás si... No, ya era tarde. Rakan demostró ser un muchacho con un amor inquebrantable, que no puede ser perturbado por simples seducciones o hechizos. Quería soltarlo todo de una vez, para poder olvidarlo y volver a los bosques de Jonia con su amigo, olvidar al único hombre que no había podido conquistar.

Se paró mirando al suelo, y llamó a Rakan en voz baja. Interrumpió a Xayah, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando, y le pidió al muchacho si la acompañaba un momento, ya que quería decirle algo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que camuflaba con una sonrisa casual.

Rakan la acompañó, un poco desconcertado, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para ver cómo lucía su capa desde atrás con el brillo de la luna. Cómo se imaginaba: se veía fantástica.

-Bueno, seré directa, estoy segura de que ya sabes lo que voy a decirte.- Ahri estaba decidida a terminar con ésto rápido.

\- ... ¿Lo sé?.- Rakan estaba más perdido que Jinx en una tienda de corpiños. No sabía de qué hablaba la maga, ni se lo imaginaba.

Mientras tanto, Xayah estaba escuchando detrás de un árbol. Con sus sentidos agudizados, era casi imposible de ver, ya que estaba a una distancia en la que sería difícil divisar a cualquiera, sobretodo siendo de noche. Sabía que no era cortés espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero no podía perderse la confesión de su rival.

\- Mira, nunca he sentido ésto por otra persona en mi vida. Desde que los vi me interesé mucho en ustedes como pareja, pero más que nada en ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo divertido, guapo, genial e inocente que eres, y eso está matando mi corazón. Yo te amo, Rakan, pero sé que no sientes lo mismo, siempre lo supe. El amor del que ustedes hacen alarde es algo que no había visto en mi vida, y estoy un poco celosa, a decir verdad. Sé que decir todo ésto simplemente no era necesario, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que sacarme éste peso de encima. No quiero que lo malentiendas, estar enamorada es una de las sensaciones más hermosas y placenteras que he experimentado, pero también la más dolorosa. Yo solo...-

Ahri miró a Rakan: Se veía auténticamente triste y desgarrado por el sufrimiento que estaba causándole a la maga. Ver a su amado con esa expresión solo la hizo sentir peor, a pesar de ser el rostro de Xayah. Estaba dispuesta a darle su beso de despedida y dejar de hacerle daño para siempre.

Se acercó y agachó un poco para alcanzar los labios de Rakan, y lo besó suave y lentamente. Sabía que era la única oportunidad que iba a tener en su vida de hacerlo, así que debía disfrutarlo.

Xayah los vió desde lejos y no dudó en intentar crear una esfera: podía enamorarse de su amado, coquetearle, declararse, ¿pero besarlo? Eso ya extendía los límites de permisión de su novia, y no lo iba a dejar pasar. La distancia era un reto para la tiradora, pero cuando se estaba posicionando, la vió. Una pequeña lágrima bajaba cautelosa por la mejilla de Rakan, que aún era Ahri. Xayah no pudo contra ésto, así que deshizo el orbe mágico y los observó.

De repente se le nubló la vista, cerró los ojos un segundo y sintió algo suave en sus labios, algo que reconocía. Cuando los abrió, vió el rostro de Rakan frente a ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Se deshizo del beso para observar donde estaba: en el lugar de Rakan. Había vuelto a su cuerpo.

Disimuló su alegría para sostener a Rakan, que estaba algo mareado aún.

-Miello, ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que regresamos a ser como antes.-

-... ¿Miella? Oh, volví a mi cuerpo, tienes razón.-

"Entonces... ¿Fue por el beso?¿Ella planeó ésto?" La muchacha aún tenía preguntas sin responder.

Mientras tanto, Ahri se encontró posicionada detrás del árbol donde Xayah los espiaba. Observó como la pareja terminaba el beso que ella había iniciado, "Así es como debe ser". Ella ya no estaría para estorbar. Se secó las lágrimas y usó su agilidad para salir corriendo, esquivando los árboles. Pasó por el campamento y tropezó con los hilos con cascabeles, que hicieron su característico ruido.

"¡Diablos! Me había olvidado de ésto". Se paró rápidamente y siguió corriendo, pero algunos cascabeles más activaron su alarma, que fue escuchada por Xayah y Rakan.

-¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Vamos, debe estar por allá!- Rakan le hizo la señal a su amada y los dos se apuraron para llegar al campamento, pero Ahri no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Crees que se haya ido?.- Preguntó Xayah agitada.

-Eso creo, parecía una despedida.- Rakan la buscaba por todos lados, mientras veía a lo lejos. - ¡Yo iré a buscarla por allí! Tu quédate cuidando las cosas.-

\- ¡Espera, Rakan! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tantas ansias de encontrarla? Si se fue es porque no quiere volver, no quiere estar con nosotros.-

Rakan se tocó la mejilla: Aún la tenía mojada por las lágrimas de Ahri.

Le hizo un gesto a Xayah para que lo notara, logrando que sintiera un poco de pena por la muchacha.

-Tengo que ir.- Dijo Rakan mientras se apresuraba, para no perderle el ritmo.

Xayah le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se vaya, y le gritó que se cuide.

"Pensar que mi prometido me terminaría dejando sola para ir a buscar a una muchacha es raro, pero es aún más extraño que yo dé mi aprobación sobre ésto, y no esté enojada ni afligida. Solo deja que te encuentre, Ahri. Deja que te dé una respuesta."

Ahri estaba corriendo por el bosque nocturno, secando sus lágrimas. Le dolía mucho, tenía miedo al rechazo. Para ella antes el amor era un sentimiento absurdo, de ir y venir, basado en los deseos sexuales, pero ahora sabía que no era así.

Pocas cosas se parecen tanto a la muerte como el desamor, pensó la muchacha, porque el enamorado no se siente vivo sin el amor del otro: Dejar de ser amado es dejar de existir. Y ésto le pasaba a ella, se sentía inexistente, sola... muerta. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir y los pies dejaron de correr. Se quedó quieta, pensando en nada, mirando el cielo, hasta que escuchó un ruido que la sacó de su estado de trance.

Eran sonidos de hojas, de ramas... No, eran pasos, pisadas de un hombre que se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿Rakan? .- Ahri esgrimió una sonrisa en su rostro. Su amado había venido por ella.

Se acercó un poco hacia las pisadas, pero lo que vió no fue lo que esperaba.

Divisó un hombre vestido de rojo y negro, con una armadura. Saliendo de la oscuridad, se colocó una máscara que tenía en la mano y se paró frente a ella.

Ahri cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de temor y se fue para atrás lentamente.

-¿Qui-quien eres?.-

El hombre no respondió. Seguía acercándose más y más, hasta que desapareció en una sombra. Ahri no lo veía. "¿Dónde...?" Miró a su alrededor, hasta que sintió una mano tapándole la boca desde atrás, y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Lo último que recuerda Ahri antes de quedar inconsciente fue decir el nombre de su enamorado, esperando que llegue a salvarla, pero él no apareció.

\--

 **Bueno gente! Parece que me las arreglé para dejar el final para el próximo capítulo 7w7 Disculpen la tardanza, voy a tratar de sacar el capítulo 10 antes de irme de viaje. Sino lo escribiré allá.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos como siempre, tengo lectores muy fieles :3 Y OTROS NO TAN FIELES :C (?**

 **Igual el próximo capítulo voy a hacer menciones y agradecimientos especiales :D**

 **Sé que lo de Jinx corta un poco la narración, pero es mi fanfict y yo hago lo que quiero xD Saluditos a todos y que estén bien :3**

 **P.D.: Lo de lo cascabeles lo saqué de The Walking Dead, lo hacen con latas.**

 **P.D2.: Hace un par de capítulos, lo que dice Ahri sobre "los pasos para conquistar a un chico" lo saqué de WikiHow. No quiero reclamos si no les funciona -n-**


	10. Capítulo 10- Tres segundos (Final)

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo: No la habían tratado muy bien en su traslado. Estaba fuertemente atada y no tenía energía para crear magia.

Se encontraba en una amplia y oscura habitación, sin objetos. Buscó con la mirada alguna persona de la cual cuidarse o alguna forma de escape, pero no parecía tener muchas alternativas. Estaba completamente sola en un espacio sin salidas, atrapada hasta las colas, con el ánimo y el corazón rotos.

\--

Rakan corría a través del bosque lo más rápido que podía, tropezando torpemente de vez en cuando.

"Diablos chica, ¿Dónde estás? Corriendo impulsivamente en las cercanías de la base de nuestros enemigos... Y eso que Xayah me dice descuidado a mi."

Le faltaba ese sexto sentido que tenía con la tiradora, ese radar para localizar a su pareja donde sea que esté, le sería útil para seguirle el ritmo a Ahri.

No se escuchaba nada, era una noche tranquila. Rakan se detuvo para pensar como Xayah lo haría, planear una estrategia; sabía que correr por ahí no iba a funcionar, y debía encontrarla antes de que le pase algo.

De repente escuchó ruidos sordos y gente hablando en las lejanías. Se dirigió hacia donde provenían los sonidos, y vió un enorme espacio abierto, lleno de aprendices de las sombras haciendo guardia. En el centro había una estructura techada que segregaba una energía negativa, lo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. No se podía ver que había adentro, pero si algo le había pasado a Ahri, definitivamente debía estar ahí.

Con la ausencia de Xayah, Rakan no sabía cómo iniciar un ataque en ésta situación. ¿Podría solo contra todos los adversarios? O peor, contra el enemigo que seguramente estaba dentro. Observó el panorama y decidió hacer las cosas a su modo: llamando la atención con estilo. Solo tenía que encontrar una abertura y escabullirse en el lugar, liberar a Ahri y retirarse. Si debían enfrentarse al Maestro de las Sombras confiaba en que podrían vencerlo de a dos.

El chico se sonó los dedos y se preparó para el combate. Se acercó a dos de los enemigos, sin ser visto, y se lanzó con todo hacia ellos.

\--

Ahri oyó un ruido que provenía de afuera. Parecía que alguien estaba causando un alboroto, y sabía quién podía ser. Un rayo de esperanza la llenó por dentro.

\- Así que ya llegó. Te recomiendo que borres esa sonrisa de tu cara, es justamente lo que planeamos.-

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar una gruesa voz al lado suyo, cuando estaba segura de que estaba sola. El Maestro de las Sombras se había escabullido en la sala sin que ella se diera cuenta, desafiando todos sus agudos sentidos.

-Tu... Soy algo más que un rehén, ¿Sabés? Es insultante que me secuestres solo para atraer a esos dos.- Dijo indignada.

-¿No entiendes la situación en la que estás? ¿Cómo es que solo piensas en tu orgullo?.-

-Yo... no pienso solo en eso...- Dijo mirando hacia donde se escuchaban los ruidos de pelea.- Ojalá pudiera.-

"¡Resiste, Rakan!"

\--

Rakan no se estaba manejando muy bien contra los aprendices. Peleaba con uñas y dientes, como nunca había necesitado, y eso a penas era suficiente para derribarlos. Pero no se rendiría, no podía simplemente ignorarla y retirarse, se enfrentaría a un ejército si era necesario. Pasaban los minutos y la energía de Rakan iba tomando precio de todos sus hechizos y movimientos. El chico estaba agotado pero estaba dándolo todo. Contó a los enemigos restantes con la mirada.

"Cinco... No, ¿Diez? De acuerdo, ¡Puedo hacerlo!". Recuperó el aliento y se tiró a por ellos.

Luego de unos minutos se tambaleó victorioso en el centro de los cuerpos desmayados de los aprendices de las Sombras. Irradiaba una energía dorada, pero no era de sus hechizos: provenía de su furia. Quería tomar a Ahri y largarse de allí, pero sabia que no la iba a tener tan fácil.

Entró con pasos fuertes y decididos a la sala. Nunca se habia acobardado y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

-¡Rakan!- Ahri sonrió mientras se le escapaba una lágrima de felicidad por ver a su amado ir a rescatarla. Zed estaba sentado en un trono de color negro en el medio de la sala.

El muchacho avanzaba lentamente con una expresión seria, atravesando al Maestro de las Sombras con la mirada.

-Maldito... ¡Libérala!- Le gritó sin detenerse.

-Hey hey, tranquilizate, ¿Crees que me habria tomado las molestias de ir a capturarla personalmente si la fuera a liberar solo porque tú me lo pides?- Le respondió lógicamente el asesino.

Rakan se molestó más y fue corriendo hacia él. Zed vió sus intenciones y se paró para esquivar el ataque.

El muchacho se tiró para levantarlo pero fue burlado por una sombra de su contrincante.

"Una apertura, ¡Solo necesito una!"

Rakan intentaba golpear o conectar algún hechizo con su rival, pero él era mucho más rápido y estaba en mejor condición que el bailarín, aunque solo se dedicaba a esquivar. "¿Por qué no está devolviendo los ataques?"

Intentó levantarlo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo tiró una pluma a la ubicación de la sombra. Zed se transportó a ésta pero fue golpeado por la pluma, que regresó a Rakan y lo restauró un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de atacar a un soporte malherido?.- Lo provocó.

\- Hmm, así que ya entiendes como va ésto.- Zed sacó sus cuchillas.

Rakan se tiró hacia su agresor, pero ésta vez también tenía que cubrirse y esquivar: no la tenía muy fácil. Cuando Zed se abalanzó hacia él con su cuchilla, Rakan se cubrió con su capa, que sufrió leves daños.

-¡No!.- Dos plumas de Xayah se desprendieron de su capa y cayeron al suelo, pero Rakan se tapó la boca con la capa y sonrió. "Bien, no lo notó"

Zed atacó de nuevo, Rakan se cubrió e intentó golpearlo con la capa: No le hizo mucho daño pero, aprovechando la distracción, pateó disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Ahri una de las plumas-daga de Xayah.

La chica entendió el plan de Rakan y asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una mirada cómplice. Pasó rápidamente la pluma a sus manos y comenzó a cortar la cuerda con dificultad. "¡Aguanta!"

El chico seguía recibiendo golpes que no podía cubrir, siendo burlado por las sombras y el buen posicionamiento de su rival. Con suerte podía mantenerse de pie: estaba dando todo de él.

Después de un empujón que lo dejó en mal estado, Rakan cayó al piso, dejándolo a merced del asesino.

\- ¡Ja! Deberías haber venido con tu novia.- Se dirigió hacia él dispuesto a clavarle sus cuchillas.

Rakan cerró los ojos y esperó el final de su vida, deseando haber podido ver a Xayah una vez más. Sintió una energía detrás suyo y miró a la muchacha.

Ahri se habia desatado y estaba creando un orbe. Zed la vió, pero no le dió el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo, así que recibió de frente el ida y vuelta del orbe mágico de la mujer zorro.

-¿Cómo te...- Dijo Zed recomponiendose. Luego vió la pluma con las sogas en el suelo y lo miró a Rakan con furia, pero el soporte solo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

La pelea ahora se concentró entre Ahri y Zed: Cuchillas, shurikens, orbes y hechizos de encantamientos se intercambiaban en la habitación, Rakan intentaba intervenir para distraer de vez en cuando pero estaba demasiado débil para seguir luchando. Intentaba curarse asestándole la pluma al Maestro de las Sombras, pero él casi siempre la lograba esquivar.

La pelea estaba igualada, a Ahri ya casi no le quedaba energía, pero Zed habia recibido muchos golpes y hechizos, además de las debilitaciones de Rakan, podria decirse que estaba a punto de ser vencido.

-Agh, me has cansado, ¡Basta de juegos! ¡MUERE!.- Zed se abalanzó corriendo hacia ella, esquivó su último orbe con una sombra, desapareció durante un segundo y le aplicó una marca con forma de cruz roja a la muchacha.

-¡NO, AHRI!.- Rakan sabía lo que significaba eso, habia escuchado a Xayah.

 **TRES**

Corrió hacia Ahri a toda la velocidad que podía, pero era bastante ineficaz, estaba muy herido por todas las peleas. Si podía cubrirla con su escudo... quizas...

Recordó las palabras de su amada, "Nadie ha salido vivo de eso", pero no se rendiría, era la única esperanza.

 **DOS**

Ahri lo habia aceptado ya, su inevitable destino. Dos finas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Escapa de aquí con Xayah, vamos!

Cuando la marca le perforara el corazón sería el final para ella, pero luego iría a por Rakan. Si al menos podía salvarse él...

Pero el chico no se detuvo, podía llegar, podía lograrlo.

 **UNO**

-¡AAAGH!- Corría como podía, pero estaba al otro lado de la amplia sala, sin importar sus esfuerzos no era suficiente para alcanzarla. Veía esa estela de luz negra que le salía del pecho, parecía que le iba a explotar el corazón. Los labios de Ahri esbozaron una palabra. No logró salir completamente de su boca, pero él la habia entendido: "Gracias". No podía llegar. Al final toda la búsqueda, el camino, las peleas, los golpes, la magia, las plumas, el plan... Todo habia sido en vano. "Ni siquiera pude salvarla, soy un inutil si no estoy con..."

Se escuchó un ruido y la marca se disipó: Zed cayó al piso, de rodillas. Ahri y Rakan no entendían nada, ¿La marca no habia explotado? El asesino se derrumbó en el suelo, boca abajo, dejando al descubierto dos plumas violetas clavadas en su cráneo. No podían creerlo.

La vieron a Xayah detrás, todavia en su posición de tiro.

-... ¡Xa-Xayah! Oh dios, tu...- Ahri todavía estaba impactada, su contrincante amoroso le habia salvado la vida justo a tiempo.

-Uff, Eso estuvo cerca. Quiero que sepas que ésto no nos hace amigas o algo parecid...- Ahri fue corriendo y saltó a abrazarla. Xayah se sorprendió e intentó alejarla, sonrojada, pero Ahri estaba pegada a su pecho, en una muestra de gratitud infinita.

Rakan, por su parte, nunca había estado tan aliviado en su vida, pero aún no podía sentirse bien. Se acercó a Ahri.

-Oye, yo... lo siento, pensé que podía hacerlo, yo quería llegar a salvarte, ¿Sabes? Di mi mayor esfuerzo pero aún así no lo logré, realmente no sirvo de ...-

-¿De que estás hablando?.- Fue interrumpido por Ahri- ¡Fue increíble! ¡Venciste a todos esos tipos que estaban haciendo guardia tu solo, y te enfrentaste al temido Maestro de las Sombras sin miedo! Resististe como un héroe, Rakan, nada podría hacerme más feliz que eso.

El chico sonrió con sinceridad, y casi se le escapa una lágrima por las palabras de la maga. Los tres sonrieron felizmente: todo habia terminando bien. O eso creían.

-¿Maestro Zed? Escuché unos ruidos desde el bosque, ¿Hay algún problema?.-

Los vastaya voltearon hacia donde venía la voz: Un muchacho joven de pelo celeste y negro estaba entrando a la sala con una enorme guadaña en las manos. Registró la sala con la mirada, cuando vió a su Maestro en el suelo gritó su nombre y corrió hacia él en su ayuda, ignorando completamente a los culpables.

Levantó la cabeza del cadáver inerte con sus manos y observó el cuerpo sangrante de su ejemplo a seguir, su tutor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de ira y miró a los tres inviduos que intentaban irse de la sala discretamente.

\- ¡USTEDES!... NO VAN A ESCAPAR, ¡LES MOSTRARÉ LO QUE ES EL DOLOR!.-

La única que estaba en condiciones de pelear era Xayah, pero ese parecía ser el "Alumno estrella" de Zed, así que prefirieron correr: Otro enfrentamiento así y no saldrían victoriosos.

Salieron de la sala y corrieron como pudieron, pero Rakan y Ahri estaban muy heridos: Era cuestión de tiempo ser alcanzados por el veloz muchacho, que de repente estaba justo detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Éste chico atraviesa las paredes o que?.- Dijo Rakan al ver que estaba por ser atrapado por el furioso asesino.

-¡Necesitamos una salida, Xayah!- Le dijo Ahri, pero la chica no habia pensado en nada, ésto no estaba en sus planes.

Escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos, y vieron una flecha clavarse en la pierna de su perseguidor, al mismo tiempo en que cayó al suelo y gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Eso es, Varus! Justo en el blanco.- Dijo Lulu, que estaba con el sombrío muchacho, detrás del chico de la guadaña.

-¿Ah? ¿Esa es la yordle de antes?.- Xayah seguía cayendo ante acontecimientos inesperados.

-¿Vinieron a salvarnos? ¡Pero que amables!.- Ahri estaba muy agradecida.

-¡Corran! Nosotros nos encargamos.-Dijo Varus, creando otra flecha y apuntándola al enemigo, que se estaba levantando con dificultad.

Los tres vastaya asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el bosque.

-¡Gracias, amigos violetas! Nunca olvidaremos su valentía y oportunismo.- Les gritó Rakan a lo lejos. Le pareció ver como Lulu le sonreía.

Se adentraron en el bosque muy deprisa. Estaban aliviados, pero después de todas esas peleas el aire se sentía frio.

-Ese tipo... era su misión, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Ahri mientras recobraba el aliento.

-Lo era, aunque ahora deberíamos cuidarnos del muchacho, quizás sea algo vengativo, ¿Crees que nos persiga, Rakan?.-

-Neh, seguro que nuestros amigos violetas podrán con él.- Dijo pegando puños al aire para añadirle emoción.

Caminaron hasta llegar al sendero más cercano, donde dieron por terminado su viaje y le preguntaron a Ahri cuales eran sus futuros planes.

-Es una buena pregunta. Quizás vuelva a los bosques de Jonia, hacia el sur, tengo un amigo allí que me gustaría volver a ver.

-¿Has pensado en unirte a nuestra causa, Airi?.- Le preguntó Rakan con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A su causa? ¿Luchar por la libertad de los Vastaya? Me gustaría poder rondar por los alrededores sin que me miren con desprecio, pero lo llevo bastante bien. Además eso de las misiones no es lo mio.

-De acuerdo, pero si alguna vez se te presenta la oportunidad de ayudar a nuestro movimiento te recomiendo que lo pienses, de ser así podríamos volver a cruzarnos, aunque no es seguro.- Le comentó la Rebelde.

-¿Cruzarnos? ¿Qué pasa, ya me tomaste cariño?.- Preguntó Ahri con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¡Cla-Claro que no! Que estupidez...- Se sonrojó levemente.- ¡Vámonos Rakan!

-Si querida.- El chico se acercó para despedirse.- Adios Airi, espero que nos volvamos a ver, ¡Fue divertido pelear contigo!. Ah, y... lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero solo hay una persona para mi, y nadie puede cambiar eso. ¡Eres una buena chica! Apuesto a que encontrarás alguien mejor que yo... Nah, eso sería imposible, pero quizás te cruces con algún chico aceptable y formen una bonita pareja.

Ahri rió un poco, conmovida por la simpática sinceridad y el ego de Rakan.

-Gracias querido. Ve, tu novia te espera, ¡Nos volveremos a ver, de seguro!.- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando estaban a varios metros y apenas podían distinguirse sobre el horizonte Ahri llamó a Rakan para decirle una última cosa. El chico se dió vuelta con curiosidad.

-... ¡Mi nombre es Ahri! **¡A-H-R-I!**.- Le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Lo sé, Airi!.- Le contestó el chico con el mismo tono de voz.

Sonrió y siguió su camino hacia lo que le gustaba llamar "su hogar".

\--

-Hey, ¡Ahri! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te busqué por todos lados! Los chicos de la taberna estaban preocupados por ti.- Le dijo su amigo-mono, la única persona en la que podía confiar, además de su pareja vastayana favorita.

-¡Wukong! ¿Qué tal? Disculpa mi ausencia, tuve un... pequeño viaje. ¿Me extrañaste?.- Ahri le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo, apoyando su parte delantera contra el vastaya, que caía rendido ante sus encantos, pero no de una manera lasciva... Era el más tierno de todos los pretendientes de Ahri, por eso a ella le gustaba estar con él.

\- Y-yo... supongo que un poco...- Le respondió Wukong sonrojado. Ahri rió levemente y lo invitó a su taberna favorita para contarle de sus aventuras.

Cuando Ahri entró tuvo una cálida bienvenida de sus amigos locales y sus pretendientes, además de algunos tragos gratis por parte del cantinero.

Se sentó con Wukong, y estuvo allí todo el día. Le contó sobre sus compañeros, su amor, sus peleas, sus rivales, su viaje y sobre como habia sido secuestrada por el Maestro de las Sombras y salvada por Rakan. Wukong la escuchaba atentamente, mirándola con ojos de enamorado, pero sin dejar de prestar atención.

-Asi que éste chico, Rakan, realmente te gustaba, ¿Verdad?.- Se notaba la tristeza en la voz del joven mono, pero no estaba triste por él... sino por ella, sabía que nunca habia sido rechazada, y que debia ser shockeante para Ahri enamorarse de alguien así.

-Sep, era fabuloso.- Contestó la chica con un tono alegre. Recordaba sus experiencias felices y sus batallas en equipo, no el amor que habia sido negado.

\- Si pasó por todo eso por tí, arriesgando su vida, definitivamente era un buen partido. Y, dime, ¿Tienes planeado volver a verlo? Si tanto te gust...-

-Shhh.- Ahri lo interrumpió, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que dejara de hablar. Paró las orejas y posó su mirada concentrada en el piso: Parecía querer oír algo atentamente.

 _-Si, escuché que esos hombres de la colina tienen un par de vastayas trabajando forzosamente para ellos en un sótano inhóspito. No sé bien que les hacen, pero seguro es algo relacionado con su preciada magia._

Un hombre de otra mesa le comentaba a su amigo ebrio. Ahri terminó de escuchar y sonrió, con las palabras de Xayah en mente.

-Oh, claro que nos volveremos a ver. Oye, ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar? Es posible que tengamos que luchar.

-Seguro, ¿Pero quienes son los que sufrirán tu ira hoy?.- Le preguntó Wukong curioso.

Ahri se paró, dejó algunas monedas en la barra de bebidas y se dió vuelta, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Los que atentan contra **nuestra** libertad, querido.-

\--

 **Nyahaha,** **primero quería pedirles perdón por haber tardado tanto, tuve mis razones xD. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fic, sobretodo los que lo siguieron día a día** **(Kirigiri Konan y Exeki, you are in my heart guys), a mis amigos que tambien se pasaron por acá :3 (Valen, Serru, Medel, Luli y Erick~) y a mi novio (Nicocchi, que tambien tiene un fanfict de lol** **, "Historia de un eclipse", recomendado por mi :3)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó hacerlo :3 Y recuerden que voy a escribir un one-shot Lulu x Varus y una historia de Kayn y Zed, que voy a juntar con ésta, así que estén atentos si quieren :3**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y que estén bien :DD**


End file.
